Espérer pour rien
by Nemo77
Summary: [Fic suspendue] Remus est porté disparu depuis deux semaines. Quand Severus le découvre, un autre choc attend Remus et ses amis: il est enceint. Et pas de Lucius Malfoy, qui l'a violé, mais de Severus, qui n'a jamais posé la main sur lui. Slash RLSS, trad
1. Porté disparu

**Espérer pour rien.**

**Disclaimer: **nan-nan, pas à moi. Jamais.

**Résumé: **Remus Lupin est porté disparu pendant deux semaines. Quand Severus le découvre enfin, un nouveau choc attend Remus et ses amis: il est enceint. Et pas de l'enfant de Lucius Malfoy, qui l'a violé, mais de Severus, qui n'a jamais posé un doigt sur lui. Entre les plans tordus de Voldemort et les soupçons de Sirius, Severus essaie de prendre soin de Remus et d'empêcher son enfant de devenir la victime d'un ancien rituel de Magie Noire.

**NdA: **dans un moment de folie, je commence encore une « fic en cours ». Oui, je sais, je suis folle. Mais plus je les laisse aller, plus grandes sont les chances que j'update au moins l'une d'entre elles.

**NdT: **c'est la traduction de « To hope for nothing », d'Eleonora1. Bonne lecture.

Espérer pour rien.

Porté disparu.

- 3 jours.

Il était temps d'emmener Dudley Dursley à Londres pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements –les anciens étaient devenus trop petits.

Ce qui signifiait que Harry allait devoir passer la journée entière avec madame Figg dans sa maison remplie de chats, regardant les photos de chats et écoutant ses histoires les concernant, parce que les Dursley ne se contenteraient pas de le laisser à la maison, effrayés qu'il puisse casser quelque chose. Très ennuyeux pour un garçon de quinze ans.

Cette fois, pourtant, madame Figg eut une surprise pour lui.

- Va jeter un œil dans le salon, mon garçon, babilla-t-elle gaiement dès que Harry fut à l'intérieur. Je suis sûre que tu seras ravi.

Harry marmonna un peu. Il croyait à peine que quelque chose que madame Figg aurait décrit comme intéressant puisse le ravir. Il entra dans le salon la tête penchée en avant.

- Content de voir que tu es heureux de ma présence, dit une voix familière toute proche.

En un instant, Harry leva la tête. Il fixa la personne devant lui. Puis il haleta légèrement, se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau. Et pourtant, c'était toujours pareil.

Sirius sourit légèrement en le voyant réagir ainsi.

- Oui, Harry, c'est moi, dit-il. Vraiment. Je suis venu ici grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette.

- Alors…alors madame Figg est…

- Une Cracmol, une vieille femme merveilleuse et une ancienne amie à moi. » Sirius sourit. « Et suffisamment gentille pour me laisser te rencontrer ici.

- J'avais dit que tu serais ravi ! pépia madame Figg en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de disparaître la seconde suivante.

- Oh, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Harry après s'être remis du premier choc, et il se suspendit au cou de son parrain. « Content de voir que tu vas bien, aussi.

- Moi de même, Harry moi de même.

Sirius ricana. Puis il s'assit sur un canapé et tira Harry près de lui.

- Alors dis-moi, Harry, commença-t-il, comment ces Moldus t'ont-ils traité ?

- Comme d'habitude, » répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers le plafond. » Des corvées. Des reproches pour la moindre chose. Pas de surprise, en gros. « Il fixa son aîné des yeux. » Et toi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. « Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai rallié tous mes vieux amis, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. J'ai couru d'un endroit à un autre, en fait. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur a pas simplement envoyé un hibou, mais je présume qu'il avait ses raisons.

- Et les autres ? continua d'interroger Harry. Tout va bien avec tout le monde ?

Sirius gloussa légèrement.

- Toujours inquiet des autres avant toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquina-t-il. » Et bien, tout le monde se porte bien et est heureux. Tous les Weasley sont en parfaite santé –bien que j'aie entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des problèmes avec le troisième garçon –Percy je crois. Rien de très sérieux, je présume.

- Pas d'autres nouvelles ? demanda Harry, et il ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou déçu.

Après tout, dans des temps comme ceux-ci, pas de nouvelles signifiaient de bonnes nouvelles.

- Et bien Virginia Weasley a eu un peu la grippe il y a une semaine, » dit Sirius dans un grand sourire. » Et Nymphadora, c'est une de mes cousines, a cassé deux assiettes hier, et Mondingus –un ami pas toujours très respectueux de la loi, a rendu Molly en proposant de la marchandise volée aux jumeaux. Et Fol'œil a finalement utilisé son œil magique de façon sérieuse et a trouvé la collection de « Playwizards » (1) de ton ami Ron sous l'escalier.

En temps normal, Harry aurait ri de l'infortune de Ron –il avait dû en être quitte pour la dispute de sa vie- mais il ne le pouvait pas maintenant. Quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Sirius le dérangeait. La voix de Sirius était un peu trop insouciante, ses paroles un peu trop légères. Quelque chose n'allait sûrement pas, mais quoi ?

Puis ça le frappa comme un éclair dans un ciel bleu.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit un seul mot sur le professeur Lupin ? demanda Harry.

Il remarqua que son parrain essayait d'éviter son regard, et il comprit soudain que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ? Où est Lupin ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ?

- Harry…Remus est porté disparu depuis deux semaines maintenant, fit Sirius, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

**Prochain chapitre: **le sauver.

Remus est ramené, et Severus donne sa vision des événements qui se sont passés la nuit fatidique.

(1) NdT: l'équivalent sorcier de « Playboy ».


	2. Le sauver

**Espérer pour rien.**

**Disclaimer: **nan, pas à moi.

**NdA: **UA.

**Warnings: **ce chapitre contient du slash non-consenti en partie raconté (RL/LM) et de la violence. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas ce chapitre.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**- Milii: **la suite arrive.

**- Atalante de Tebas: **c'est magique. Tu vas comprendre. C'est bien expliqué dans un des chapitres à venir (le prochain, si je ne m'abuse).

**- Hannange: **merci. Mais je traduis, surtout (encore qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'avance mes propres fics…). J'ai vu, en la lisant, que tu avais reviewé « Trauma », de BlackNemesis. Elle est bien aussi, celle-ci. Non ?

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Le sauver.

La Nuit 1e partie.

* * *

Severus se rua dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans même attendre son invitation à entrer.

- Monsieur le directeur ! » s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. »Monsieur le directeur, vous devez…

Puis il se figea, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre dans le bureau. Sirius Black était assis là, apparemment en pleine conversation avec le directeur de Poudlard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore, ignorant son silence soudain tout autant que les regards que lui et Black commencèrent immédiatement à échanger. » Dites-le nous, s'il vous plaît ? Quelque chose est arrivé pendant la réunion ?

- J'ai ramené Lupin avec moi », fit-il à bout de souffle. »Il est à l'infirmerie, et…

- QUOI ? » rugit Black en sautant sur ses pieds. »Remus est ici ? Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Calme-toi, Black », gronda-t-il. « Je te le dirai. Seulement tu devrais te calmer un peu et écouter.

Black fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Severus, mais il retourna s'asseoir.

- Que diable est-il arrivé à Remus, Severus ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Le Maître de Potions ferma les yeux.

- Voldemort l'a offert en cadeau d'anniversaire à Lucius Malfoy », dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Bien sûr, Malfoy l'a violé devant nous tous. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter –ils nous auraient tués tous les deux moi et Lupin si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit.

- Oh », soupira le directeur. « Un autre péché sur la conscience de Voldemort.

- Et une autre chose pour laquelle il paiera », jura Black durement. » Je promets que je tuerai ce bâtard, quoi que j'aie à faire pour parvenir à remplir ma mission.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Black », dit Severus, regardant l'ex-condamné de ses yeux d'obsidienne.

Sirius rencontra calmement son regard sans le fixer d'un air furieux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était simplement un regard neutre, sans haine et sans mépris derrière.

Severus fut sincèrement surpris.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda Dumbledore. »J'aimerais entendre votre histoire complète avant que nous allions voir Remus, et je suis sûr que vous êtes impatients de le faire.

Severus soupira.

- Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées », fit-il d'une voix blanche. » Et je suis certain qu'aucune d'entre elles n'est agréable. Pourtant la partie dont je suis au courant commence quand je suis allé à la réunion des Mangemorts ce soir…

* * *

_Severus jeta un regard choqué à ce qui se présentait à eux. C'était Lupin, dans des vêtements sales, mince et pâle, la tête baissée._

_- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, Lucius », siffla Voldemort. »L'ami loup-garou du fils Potter ». Il hocha la tête vers son bras droit. » Amuse-toi avec lui », l'encouragea-t-il. »Mais ne le tue pas._

_Malfoy obéit volontiers aux ordres de son Maître. Il s'approcha de leur prisonnier, arrachant violemment les robes du corps de Lupin. Puis il jeta simplement l'autre homme sur le sol et le viola, plusieurs fois. Ils pouvaient tous facilement entendre les cris de douleur de sa victime mêlés à ses propres gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le loup-garou de façon répétée. Lupin essaya faiblement de lutter contre lui au début, mais il ne put rien faire quand quelques uns des plus proches Mangemorts lui lièrent utilement les mains au sol grâce à des sortilèges._

_Lucius ne sembla pas se contenter de violer l'homme sans défense. Au grand amusement de la plupart des Mangemorts et au grand dégoût de Severus, il poursuivit le viol bien après que Lupin ait perdu connaissance, s'enfonçant violemment dans le corps immobile. Puis quelqu'un lança un sortilège de Réveil et tout le monde rit quand Lupin se mit à hurler en reprenant conscience et en réalisant qu'il était violé au même instant. Lucius se contenta d'augmenter sa vitesse, accompagnant son viol de coups de poing distribués çà et là au corps sous lui._

_Finalement il se retira de l'homme, le laissant couché sur le sol, couvert de bleus et de sang._

_- Bien, au moins il avait une quelconque utilité, fit Malfoy en riant, frappant à peine l'homme dont il venait de tirer avantage._

_Tous les autres Mangemorts rirent d'un ton mauvais tandis que le loup-garou se roula en boule, essayant de se protéger d'autres attaques plus violentes encore. Cela incita seulement Malfoy à le frapper à nouveau, plus durement cette fois-ci. Lupin gémit et essaya de se mettre hors d'atteinte de lui, mais ses mains étaient toujours liées au sol._

_Tout le monde rit encore plus._

_- Reste en arrière, Severus », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en leur ordonnant de quitter la pièce. » J'ai une tâche spéciale pour toi._

_Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les autres soient partis. Puis il se baissa pour embrasser le bas des robes de son Maître comme tous les autres l'avaient fait avant de partir._

_- Quelle est votre mission pour moi, my Lord ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux._

_Si Voldemort avait vraiment découvert sa trahison, il aurait été puni devant tout le monde, plus probablement comme Lupin –bien qu'il n'aurait pas été suffisamment chanceux pour survivre._

_- Pourquoi es-tu si calme, Severus ? « siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres » Est-il possible que tu aies pitié de cette bête ?_

_Il fit un geste en direction du corps immobile du loup-garou._

_Severus grogna derrière son masque blanc._

_- Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, my Lord », dit-il. » Vous savez que je ne serai jamais amical envers la Bête ou ses terrifiants amis, Black et Potter. Mais je ne trouve pas amusant de voir un homme violer un animal._

_Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son dégoût. Ce dont il venait d'être témoin était tout bonnement mauvais. Mauvais et horrible. _

_- Bien », fit Voldemort en souriant avec malveillance. » Severus, tu es bien plus intelligent que la plupart de mes suivants. Tu comprends donc que je n'ai pas fait ça juste pour satisfaire Lucius._

_Il montra le loup-garou, qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance._

_- Je comprends, my Lord, dit-il._

_C'était vraiment le cas. Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort, oui, mais Voldemort ne se serait jamais donné cette peine juste pour lui offrir un cadeau tordu. Et bien que Lupin soit l'un des supporters connus de Dumbledore, il n'était pas suffisamment important pour être puni de cette façon pour rien._

_- Tu vois, j'ai des plans plus élaborés pour lui ». Voldemort se cala au fond de son siège. » Ce que Lucius a fait est une partie de ces plans._

_- Puis-je vous demander quel est votre plan, my Lord ? »demanda Severus en essayant de conserver le même ton. Il pouvait seulement supposer ce que le bâtard avait prévu de faire subir à l'homme déjà humilié. » Et quelle place j'y occupe ?_

_- Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi j'ai laissé Lucius faire ce qu'il a fait », siffla l'homme aux yeux rouges pour toute réponse. » Et quant à toi, je veux que maintenant tu le ramènes à Poudlard._

_- My Lord ? souffla le sorcier le plus jeune._

_Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre._

_- J'ai ici un Portoloin qui vous conduira tous les deux jusqu'à l'extérieur de leur terrain de jeux. Tu leur diras que tu l'as trouvé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Amène-le à Dumbledore et quoi qu'il arrive, reste près de lui._

_- Je…je ne comprends pas._

_- Je serais surpris si c'était le cas, Severus, quel qu'intelligent que tu puisses être », fit Voldemort en riant. » Mais tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Dans l'immédiat, il est juste important que tu restes près de la bête –essaie de le garder sous ton aide, si seulement c'est possible. Dumbledore en vieux fou qu'il est, te fait confiance. Utilise-le à ton avantage. Supplie-le, menace-le, avoue ton amour éternel pour la bête- fais ce que tu dois faire pour rester près de lui et le garder là-bas._

_- Qu'il en soit selon votre volonté, my Lord », dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas vomir._

_Quoi que Voldemort ait pu faire à l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ça devait être quelque chose qui prend du temps. Et quelque chose d'important, si il devait rester près de lui quel qu'en soit le coût._

_- Bien sûr ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette misérable allongée sur le sol. » Prends la créature avec toi, et je te donne le Portoloin._

_- J'y vais, my Lord._

_Il se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le bas de la robe poussiéreuse. Puis il s'approcha de l'homme inconscient et le souleva dans ses bras. Le loup-garou était léger, bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et bien plus léger que ne l'était une personne ne bonne santé._

_- Opara Collida », siffla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme violé._

_Puis Voldemort lui jeta quelque chose. Il l'attrapa, et soudain il y eut le tiraillement familier derrière son nombril et le sentiment déconcertant d'être tiré quelque part, et puis il atterrit juste à l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard._

_Et comme d'habitude, il se retrouva sur ses pieds –personne ne pouvait dire que Severus Rogue bougeait de façon disgracieuse, pas même après un Portoloin. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lupin et décida de le remettre aux bons soins de Poppy aussi rapidement que possible._

_Il courut pratiquement à travers le parc. Á un moment, Lupin s'éveilla à moitié, et il essaya de murmurer pour le calmer tout en continuant à le porter. Les gémissements du loup-garou augmentèrent. Il y eut une lueur douce et dorée autour de son ventre –probablement le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Severus était inquiet, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'était pas l'ami de Lupin. Non, mais il ne le haïssait pas aussi profondément qu'il méprisait Black. Il avait toujours considéré un peu mieux que ses amis. Et maintenant le loup-garou était là, dans ses bras, ayant désespérément besoin de soin et d'attention. Et il ne savait même pas quel sort avait été lancé à la victime du viol de Malfoy ; l'incantation lui était complètement inconnue._

_- Chut, ça va, tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du loup-garou._

_Il déposa un petit baiser léger sur la tête brune aux cheveux en désordre, comme le ferait une mère réconfortant son enfant en train de pleurer._

_Pendant un moment la lueur dorée sembla s'accentuer, puis elle disparut. Severus ne savait pas si il devait s'en inquiéter ou en être soulagé. Il opta pour le soulagement parce que ça lui facilitait les choses. Les gémissements du loup-garou diminuèrent aussi et s'arrêtèrent, mais comme il pouvait toujours sentir sa respiration et son pouls, il supposa que ça signifiait seulement qu'il avait encore perdu connaissance._

_Il se rua à l'intérieur du château courant à travers les couloirs déserts. Il n'y avait personne au beau milieu de la nuit, et il courut droit à l'infirmerie._

_- Poppy ! « l'appela-t-il avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de l'infirmerie à coups de pied. »Poppy, venez ici ! Vite !_

_La guérisseuse apparut à sa vue en bâillant._

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? »demanda-t-elle, n'ayant apparemment pas encore remarqué le corps immobile dans ses bras. »Êtes-vous blessé ? Ou… »Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il portait. »Est-ce que c'est …est-ce que c'est…_

_Elle ne semblait apparemment pas capable de parler._

_- C'est Lupin », lui dit-il. »Prenez soin de lui à présent, je dois y aller et chercher Dumbledore._

_Elle hocha la tête, toujours sans pouvoir parler. Severus savait qu'elle avait compris la situation au moment même où elle avait vu complètement le loup-garou blessé tandis que Severus le couchait sur le lit le plus proche. Les vêtements déchirés et les fluides séchés parlèrent pour lui de ce qu'il avait subi. Il l'entendit lui demander quelque chose de sa voix remplie d'horreur, mais il choisit d'ignorer la guérisseuse en tournant les talons et en courant chercher Dumbledore._

_

* * *

_

Il entendit sa propre voix raconter les événements aux deux autres hommes d'un ton blanc qu'il croyait ne pas avoir utilisé depuis des lustres. Il était complètement vidé de toute émotion, et il ne semblait pas avoir un contrôle total sur sa voix –comme si il observait les choses de l'extérieur et que quelqu'un d'autre possédait son corps.

Il raconta tout, bien qu'il ne sentît pas le besoin d'entrer dans le détail des événements et en observant l'expression de Black, ce n'était pas le cas du Gryffondor non plus. Pour une fois, les yeux de Dumbledore n'étaient pas brillants, mais au contraire il semblait grave et sérieux.

Finalement il en termina et ferma la bouche, observant les deux autres hommes. Black était sans expression, mais il y avait de la furie bouillonnante dans ses yeux, et le directeur avait l'air étrangement déterminé. Après un moment, Dumbledore fit un petit geste, leur signifiant de le suivre.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre**: Le voir.

Severus, Black et Dumbledore vont voir Remus à l'infirmerie.


	3. Le voir

**Espérer pour rien.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne les possède pas.

**NdA: **il n'y pas beaucoup de personnes qui semblent aimer cette fic, mais je l'écrirais même pour une seule personne ! Continuez à reviewer parce que le plus de gens il y a à attendre l'update (ou le plus de gens dont je sais qu'ils attendent), le plus rapidement vous l'avez !

Oh, et AffectedMangoO, je suis heureuse d'entendre que tu as aimé « Christmas miracle ». Je l'aime moi aussi (est-ce que j'ai l'air trop égocentrique ?).

Oh et oui, tu es embêtant. Même plus que ces flamers…(se prend des tomates). Hey, je plaisantais, simplement ! tu ne saisis pas la blague ?

Et je commencerai la séquelle de « To stand proud » dès que je pourrai m'en occuper…BTW, il semble quez la RL/SB Mpreg gagne, mais d'une courte tête.

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Le voir.

La Nuit, 2e partie.

* * *

Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées, chacun dans les leurs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de l'infirmerie, pourtant, quelque chose se brisa en Black, le rendant incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé », commença-t-il, »et ne saura pas ce que nous disons. Malgré tout, je veux le dire ici », continua l'Animagus en entrant dans l'infirmerie, »où au moins Remus est présent, que je te remercie, Rogue. Je te déteste toujours, et il est fort probable que ça sera toujours le cas, mais je te remercie pour avoir ramené Remus ici et d'essayer de le soigner dès que possible.

Severus sourit légèrement en levant un sourcil. Bien, bien. Apparemment il fallait seulement un bon choc pour que le Gryffondor sorte de ses gonds. Il était fort probable que Black regrette ses paroles le lendemain, si ce n'était pas plutôt. Mais il avait remercié Severus à l'instant, et le Serpentard avait l'intention de conserver ce moment dans son esprit et de savourer la douceur de cette petite victoire dès que ce serait possible. Parce qu'il considérait ça comme une victoire –Sirius Black en train de lui dire même une simple parole positive était une chose qui aurait convaincu la plupart des gens que la fin du monde approchait.

C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux tombèrent sur Lupin, et il en oublia toutes ses autres pensées. Regardant stupidement la silhouette pâle et immobile, il ne sembla pas remarquer Black, qui venait de laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur et de rage et de courir jusqu'au lit de son meilleur ami.

Severus ne connaissait pas les circonstances exactes des retrouvailles de Black et Lupin après l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante, mais il savait qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Black avait pardonné Lupin de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, et Lupin avait pardonné Black pour la même chose. Aujourd'hui ils étaient les meilleurs amis, réunis après avoir traversé de grandes épreuves. Même si il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier, Severus supposait que leur lien pouvait même être plus fort que celui existant entre Black et Potter senior. Quelle en était la force, il n'osait même pas y penser. Le fait que Lupin ait été violé allait affecter leur relation, même si ils n'étaient qu'amis ; si par-dessus tout ils étaient amants, ce serait insupportable.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, il espéra qu'ils ne soient pas amants. Ce serait certainement plus facile pour Lupin, pour le moins. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps, peut-être toujours, avant qu'il soit capable de faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager avoir des relations sexuelles. Non, de faire l'amour. Du peu qu'il connaissait de Lupin, le loup-garou ne serait jamais satisfait par de simples relations sexuelles ; pour lui, il fallait des sentiments.

Stupide esprit Gryffondor borné.

Ça pourrait être aussi plus facile pour Black, bien sûr. Avoir eu un amant qui à présent ne supportait plus ses caresses serait vraiment difficile. Malgré tout, Severus ne s'attarda pas sur cette idée. Black ne méritait pas sa pitié, il était juste un bâtard borné de Gryffondor et rien de plus.

Severus sortit de ses pensées pour remarquer que Poppy Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était actuellement en train de parler avec Albus, discutant sans doute de l'état du loup-garou. Black était à présent assis sur une chaise près du lit de Lupin, sans doute sur ordre de la guérisseuse, et observait son ami avec de grands yeux tristes, comme le corniaud qu'il était. Réprimant un reniflement, Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore et Poppy. Au moins ils avaient un tant soit peu d'intelligence, en dehors d'une étincelle de folie du côté du directeur.

- Oh ! Severus ! » s'exclama Poppy, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent. » Merci d'avoir ramené Remus ici à temps ! Vous lui avez très probablement évité de sérieuses blessures. Maintenant, dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Soupirant, Severus secoua la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement répéter son histoire, alors il opta pour un bref résumé des événements.

- Voldemort l'a capturé et l'a offert en cadeau d'anniversaire à Malfoy », dit-il d'un air las. » Après que Malfoy ait abusé de lui, Voldemort les a tous renvoyés sauf moi et m'a ordonné de le ramener ici en disant que je devais rester près de lui quel qu'en soit le coût.

- Je vois », murmura la guérisseuse en hochant la tête. » Je suis presque effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il a prévu pour ce pauvre Remus. Bien, noua allons bientôt le découvrir », ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire. » J'ai guéri la plupart des blessures, Albus, mais je ne lui ai fait encore aucune échographie. Peut-être voudriez-vous… ?

- Plus que certainement.

Le directeur leva sa baguette puis la pointa sur Lupin. Il murmura une incantation à voix basse, et une douce lumière verdâtre sembla envelopper le corps immobile en entier. Apparemment satisfait du résultat, Dumbledore hocha la tête et leva le sortilège.

Il lança encore quelques sorts, ayant tous pour conséquence une espèce de lumière ou non. Tous les tests semblèrent donner de bons résultats, parce que le directeur avait l'air de se détendre lentement.

- Et le dernier », marmonna-t-il alors, pointant sa baguette sur le loup-garou.

Une autre incantation fut prononcée doucement, projetant une minuscule onde de magie de sa baguette vers Remus.

En un instant, une douce lueur dorée apparut autour de l'abdomen du loup-garou, rappelant Severus la lueur dont il avait été témoin pendant qu'il ramenait Lupin à Poudlard.

- Mon Dieu ! » chuchota l'ancien sorcier. »Tom Riddle est effectivement bien plus diabolique que nous ne le pensions.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, la lueur dorée disparut, et le directeur se cacha le visage dans une main. Poppy semblait trembler légèrement, et elle appuyait fermement sur ses lèvres comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? » demanda Black, évidemment alarmé. L'Animagus était à moitié assis à moitié debout à présent, oscillant entre sa chaise et le lit de Lupin. «Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Qui ne va pas ? Pas nécessairement », fit le directeur calmement. » C'est quelque chose dont nous devrions nous soucier, oui, certainement. Mais ce n'est ni le bon moment ni l'endroit d'en parler. Allons ailleurs et laissons Poppy l'examiner, à présent.

Lui et la guérisseuse échangèrent des regards graves, et Severus et Black échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Puis les deux jeunes sorciers secouèrent la tête comme le signe qu'ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils suivirent Dumbledore dans une salle de classe abandonnée toute proche. Une fois entré, Severus se retourna et riva ses yeux sur le directeur.

- La dernière échographie a semblé vous choquer plus que les autres. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il, curieux et un peu inquiet.

Y avait-il d'autres blessures infligées à l'ancien professeur ?

- Severus, je me rappelle vous avoir entendu dire que Voldemort lui avait jeté un sortilège avant de vous laisser partir », fit Dumbledore avec un visage très sérieux.

- Oui », répondit-il en baissant les yeux au sol. « Rien que j'aie reconnu, pourtant. L'incantation était quelque chose comme « Opara Collida », d'autant que je me souvienne.

Il se rappela de la voix mauvaise et sans cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres prononçant ces paroles, et il frissonna.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le directeur sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, alors ? » rugit Black. »Pour l'amour du Ciel, quoi d'autre a été fait à Remie ? Un viol ne suffisait donc pas à ces bâtards ?

Il se leva brutalement, apparemment furieux.

- Opara Collida est un ancien sort, Sirius. Il est ancien et puissant, et très compliqué.» Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face, et pour une fois il n'y avait pas l'étincelle de gaîté habituelle dans ses yeux bleus et sages. » C'est un sortilège de fécondation.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Annoncer la nouvelle.

Black et Severus sont choqués, puis Severus est cloué au mur par Black.


	4. Annoncer la nouvelle

**Espérer pour rien.**

**Disclaimer:** Quoi, moi ? Je ne les possède pas, ils sont à JKR !

**NdA: **AffectedMangoO, si tu arrêtes de reviewer, je jure que j'arrête d'updater (regard menaçant). Pas d'updates du tout, et ce sera entièrement de ta faute ! Mwahahahaa ! (rire diabolique).

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Annoncer la nouvelle.

La Nuit, 3e partie.

* * *

- Opara Collida est un ancien sort, Sirius. Ancien et puissant, et très compliqué. » Dumbledore se tourna pour lui faire face, et pour une fois il n'y avait pas l'éclat de gaieté habituel dans ses yeux bleus et sages. « C'est un sort de fécondation. »

Pendant un moment, ils le regardèrent simplement. Puis Black dit d'une voix faible:

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que Remie est…Il est enceint de l'enfant de ce bâtard ?

Il semblait avoir le souffle coupé, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Severus lui-même se sentait étrangement faible, comme si l'air avait été chassé de ses poumons.

- Bizarrement, non, » dit le directeur en soupirant profondément. » Apparemment quelque chose d'autre s'est aussi passé la nuit dernière.» Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, encore plus sérieux qu'auparavant. » L'enfant qui vient d'être engendré à l'intérieur de ce pauvre Remus…C'est celui de Severus.

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Black avait déjà agrippé le Maître de Potions par le col et l'avait cloué au mur.

- Sale bâtard ! » rugit-il. » Putain de sale BATARD sans cœur ! JE VAIS TE TUER POUR ÇA !

- Sirius ! » fit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'avertissement. » Lâchez-le. Je suis sûr que Severus n'a rien fait de mal.

- Écoute-le, pour une fois, » dit le Serpentard.

Il était près de paniquer à présent. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être lui ? Il n'avait rien fait !

- Je n'ai rien fait à ton ami loup-garou en dehors de le ramener ici ! Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé enceint de moi !

- MENTEUR ! hurla le Gryffondor, ne desserrant pas du tout sa prise.

- Sirius, CALME-TOI ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Severus ne ment pas. Il y a effectivement une explication satisfaisante au fait que Remus porte son enfant et non celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs yeux vers Dumbledore, attendant l'explication. Black ne laissa pas partir Severus, mais au moins il écoutait Dumbledore au lieu de hurler après lui. Enfin, c'était un peu mieux.

- Si ça avait été un humain normal qui avait été touché par le sort, il aurait été en effet enceint de l'enfant de son violeur, » leur dit calmement Dumbledore. « Mais comme vous le savez tous les deux, Remus n'est pas un être humain normal. C'est un loup-garou.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en signe de compréhension, attendant qu'il continue.

- Severus, avez-vous fait preuve de réconfort ou d'affection envers Remus pendant que vous le rameniez ici ? demanda gentiment le sorcier le plus âgé.

- Je l'ai fait, « répondit Severus. Il ferma les yeux quand les images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. » Il était à moitié conscient et gémissant. J'ai murmuré quelque chose pour parvenir à le calmer, et comme il ne voulait pas se calmer, j'ai embrassé ses cheveux. » Il sentit les yeux furieux de Black le regarder, et essaya de rencontrer son regard d'un air assuré. « Je n'ai rien fait d'autre ! Je le jure !

- Il n'a rien fait d'autre, Sirius. J'ai confiance en Severus. » Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient sérieux une fois encore. « Il n'y avait pas besoin que quoi que ce soit d'autre soit fait. Remus n'était peut-être pas conscient, mais le loup en lui était bien éveillé. Il savait aussi que la cellule qui avait été implantée à l'intérieur de lui était celle de l'homme qui l'avait blessé, et il ne voulait pas porter son enfant. Parce que le sortilège ne pouvait plus être arrêté jusqu'à sa complète réalisation une fois lancé, le loup a choisi la meilleure option, prenant la plus proche personne qui lui avait montré de la gentillesse. Et c'était toi, Severus.

- Je…Je me rappelle d'une sorte de lueur…, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Oui, en effet. Il y avait bien eu une lueur dorée et chaleureuse autour du loup-garou, et pendant un moment autour de lui aussi. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'effets secondaires du sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et n'y avait pas plus prêté attention dans sa précipitation à vouloir mettre le loup-garou en sécurité.

- Effectivement. La magie a pris une partie de vous, et ça, combiné à une partie de Remus, a formé la nouvelle vie qui se trouve dans le corps de Remus.

- Alors il n'a pas blessé Remie ? demanda Black hâtivement.

- Il ne l'a très certainement pas blessé. Si il avait fait quoi que ce soit pour blesser Remus, le corps de Remus aurait refusé de porter son enfant.

- Et maintenant que tu le sais, » fit Severus en grondant, » pourrais-tu me laisser redescendre, s'il te plaît ?

- Quoi , » dit Black en clignant des yeux, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment. « Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il laissa Severus partir, et le Maître de Potions atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds.

- Lupin ne le sait pas encore.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un constat.

Le directeur secoua la tête.

- Non. Je crois que le mieux, ce serait que vous lui annonciez la nouvelle, Severus.

- QUOI ? « s'exclama-t-il. »Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Black ? Ce sont les meilleurs amis ! Il me hait…il ne m'écoutera jamais !

Black semblait également choqué par l'idée.

- Parce que vous êtes l'autre père.

- Oh oui, je vois ça d'ici, » dit Severus d'un ton à la fois moqueur et joyeux. » J'entrerai et je dirai : Á propos, la nuit dernière tu as conçu un bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui t'a engrossé, c'est moi… »grogna-t-il. « Ridicule.

- Si vous le présentez les choses comme ça, oui, « dit Dumbledore, une partie de la gaieté passée revenant dans ses yeux. « Mais il a confiance en vous, à présent, Severus. Le loup vous a trouvé digne de confiance la nuit dernière, et ça fait que sa part humaine le croit aussi. Si vous lui expliquez tout calmement, il le prendra bien plus facilement de vous que venant de quelqu'un d'autre, même de Sirius.

- Attendez, » fit Black soudainement. »Il y a encore une chose dont nous devons tenir compte.

- Oh ? « fit Dumbledore en souriant. « Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?

- Le bébé. Je sais que les grossesses masculines ne peuvent être avortées, et même si elles le pouvaient, Remus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il le garderait même si il était de Malfoy…ou de Rogue, » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Severus. « Mais que se passera-t-il quand il sera né ? Il ne pourra pas s'occuper d'un enfant tout seul !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Black, » dit-il en grondant légèrement. « Je l'aiderai. Bien que je n'aie pas causé sa grossesse, je suis l'autre père, après tout. Et j'ai quelque responsabilité, pas comme certains.

Il fixa le Gryffondor.

- Tu suggères peut-être que je ne suis pas responsable ? demanda Black, l'air en colère.

- Je n'insinue jamais de telles choses, » répliqua Severus d'un ton mauvais. » Je le dis directement, Black. Tu es un crétin complètement irresponsable. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils t'aient même laissé devenir Auror.

- Ferme-la ! grogna Black en lui lançant des regards furieux.

- Mes enfants, est-ce que vous allez vous calmer ? demanda Dumbledore tout à fait calmement. « Sirius, restez ici. Il y encore des choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous. Et Severus ? Je crois que Remus vous attend déjà.

- En effet, monsieur le directeur.

Jetant un dernier regard furieux à Black, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Lui dire.

Severus fait face à Remus.


	5. L'explication

**Espérer pour rien.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **aucun n'est à moi.

**NdA: **je suis vraiment contente de la façon dont le chapitre est tourné, mais en fait, c'était la seule qui allait…Ça aurait pu être mieux, pourtant.

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

L'explication.

La Nuit, 4e partie.

* * *

Sirius fixa furieusement la porte lorsqu'elle se referma derrière le Maître de Potions. Puis il soupira profondément, ses épaules tremblant dans l'effort silencieux qu'il faisait pour retenir ses larmes. Pourtant, il n'y parvint pas. Les preuves salées de son choc, de sa peur, de son chagrin et de sa colère roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour les essuyer ; au lieu de ça, il resta debout là, le regard rivé au néant devant lui.

- Sirius, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, « déclara Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Animagus. « Mais tu dois le supporter et rester fort. Pour le bien de Remus, si ce n'est pas pour autre chose.

- Je sais, « fit Sirius en baissant les yeux au sol. » Je sais», répéta-t-il. »C'est juste…c'est juste si dur. Je veux dire, je hais Rogue. Vous le savez. Merde, tout le monde sait ça ! Et maintenant mon meilleur ami est…est enceint de son enfant ? »L'Animagus secoua la tête. »Incroyable.

- Pas vraiment, »dit gentiment le sorcier le plus âgé. »Ça semble peut-être difficile au début, mais je suis sûr que vous et Severus surmonterez votre rancune à un moment. Au moins vous devrez vous en arranger. Remus fait maintenant plus confiance à Severus, si ce n'est pas plus encore, qu'il ne vous fait confiance. Et en effet il attend l'enfant de Severus. Si vous voulez rester son ami, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez vous habituer à coopérer avec Severus.

- Ne pas le tuer, sûr que je peux y arriver, » marmonna Sirius. » Mais _coopérer_ ? Albus, Voldemort lui-même clamerait son amour inconditionnel pour vous avant que moi et Severus ne coopérions sur quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais ! « soupira Dumbledore. » Et c'est pourquoi je suis inquiet à propos de l'avenir de Remus, parce qu'il ne semble pas avoir de bases solides.

Puis l'ancien sorcier retomba simplement dans le silence, laissant Sirius se demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

* * *

Severus était encore une fois profondément plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Cette fois il méditait sur la possibilité que Lupin et Black soient amants. Les choses semblaient de plus en plus compliquées.

Sa première idée fut que si Black abandonnait Lupin pour ça, il tuerait l'homme. Il tuerait l'homme, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Pourtant, il savait aussi que ça serait possible, connaissant Black. L'Animagus était loyal envers ceux qui lui étaient proches, Severus pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça, mais il était aussi connu pour avoir mauvais caractère. Si son amant avait été violé, ce serait déjà mauvais, mais si son amant portait l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait encore pire. Particulièrement quand l'enfant que Lupin portait était celui de Severus, le pire ennemi de Black.

Il se demanda vaguement pendant un moment si ce serait possible de changer la paternité de l'enfant, et en vint à penser à quelques sorts, tous anciens, pour la plupart inconnus, dangereux, et tirés de la Magie Noire. D'un autre côté, ça ne marcherait très probablement pas mais au contraire tuerait à la fois Lupin et le bébé. Après tout, le père originel avait été Malfoy, pas Severus. Changer la paternité était très risqué, même à un stade aussi précoce de la grossesse. La changer deux fois était tout bonnement de la folie.

Maintenant, le bébé était le sien, et ce fait ne pouvait pas être changé. Pourtant, ce fait pouvait-il subsister ? Les grossesses masculines ne pouvaient en effet pas être avortées, là-dessus Black avait raison, et Lupin ne penserait jamais vraiment à ça. Malgré tout, si Black et Lupin étaient amants, Black agirait sûrement comme si cet enfant était le sien, ne laissant pas Severus ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Bien sûr, les inquiétudes de Black dans le bureau de Dumbledore à propos de Lupin laissé seul avec un enfant suggérait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble dans ce sens, mais peut-être s'agissait-il juste du choc affectant le sens commun du Gryffondor, en présumant qu'il puisse en avoir, bien sûr. Après tout, même si ils avaient été « seulement » des meilleurs amis, Black n'aurait jamais laissé Lupin seul avec ses problèmes. Jamais.

Et que désirait Severus ? Désirait-il seulement jouer un rôle dans la vie de l'enfant ? Oui, il le voulait, il trouva lui-même en répondant à la question. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être père un jour, il ne s'était pas arrêté deux fois sur cette possibilité –après tout, qui s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour ne serait-ce que considérer avoir des enfants avec lui ? Malgré tout, maintenant qu'il n'y pensait plus, c'est juste ce qu'il désirait –un enfant qu'il puisse appeler le sien, quelque chose de lui qui resterait sur Terre après qu'il ait été tué. Il ne s'attendait pas à mourir naturellement, pas avec le genre de vie qu'il menait en tant qu'agent double, mais il désirait avoir quelqu'un qui vienne à la fois de sa chair et de son âme à laisser derrière lui quand le jour de sa mort viendrait. Un enfant à élever comme il le croyait, pas de la façon dont il avait été élevé lui –c'était son rêve, même si il était seulement inconscient.

Si Black et Lupin étaient juste amis, il verrait peut-être un jour ce rêve devenir réalité. Du peu qu'il savait de Lupin, l'homme lui permettrait en effet de l'aider durant sa grossesse –ce qui n'était de sa responsabilité, après tout, c'était sa progéniture qui rendait la vie de Lupin encore plus difficile que d'habitude. De la même manière, il ne chasserait pas Severus de la vie de l'enfant une fois qu'il serait né. Il pourrait peut-être même élever l'enfant avec Lupin –le loup-garou semblait être le genre de personnes à croire qu'un enfant devait avoir ses deux parents l'entourant en permanence même si il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Mais si les deux Gryffondors étaient réellement amants…

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie pour découvrir une paire d'yeux ambrés effrayés le fixant depuis l'un des lits. Quand Lupin le reconnut, il sembla se détendre un peu, même si il était toujours en alerte. C'était une réaction prévisible, pourtant.

- Severus, » dit Lupin d'une voix cassée. » Je …J'ai entendu dire que tu m'as sauvé de là-bas. » Puis, après une courte pause, » Merci.

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus précautionneusement.

Il ne voulait pas seulement dire à Lupin qu'il était enceint si il n'était même pas au courant d'avoir été violé.

Pourtant, le loup-garou acquiesça silencieusement, une expression de dégoût et de peur mélangés sur le visage. Alors Severus se lança, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Malgré tout, c'était la première des choses qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Est-ce que toi et Black… étiez…êtes… ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus ne pouvait pas se forcer à terminer sa phrase. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

- Amants ? «, acheva Lupin pour lui d'une voix faible. » Non, jamais…Juste amis. De bons amis, c'est vrai, mais amis tout de même, rien de plus. Merci Merlin que ce ne soit que ça –je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'avoir un amant angoissant là-dessus, les amis suffisent amplement.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement aux paroles de Lupin. Son sourire tourna ensuite en un froncement d'inquiétude. Lupin ne savait pas que quelque chose d'autre était arrivé –et cet « autre chose » était bien plus sérieux que le viol.

Severus prit alors une profonde inspiration, se préparant à remplir la mission pour laquelle il avait été envoyé.

- Il y a…il y a quelque chose dont tu devrais être au courant », dit-il, pas sûr de la façon dont il devait le dire. Puis il soupira, décidant d'aller droit au but. « Avant qu'il me laisse partir avec toi, Voldemort t'a lancé un sort de fécondation.

Le loup-garou haleta sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je…je suis enceint…de l'enfant de Malfoy ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix très faible.

- Non », fit Severus. Il baissa les yeux, soudain incapable de faire face au regard de détresse du loup-garou. » Le loup à l'intérieur de toi a refusé de porter l'enfant de ton violeur. Parce que ça n'annulait pas le sort, il a pris la personne qu'il jugeait digne de confiance la plus proche. »Il leva à nouveau les yeux, rencontrant ce regard ambré et effrayé. » D'après Dumbledore, il a décidé que j'étais suffisamment bien.

- Tu…tu ne veux pas dire que… », bégaya Lupin en le fixant.

- Oui, c'est ça que je veux dire. « Il caressa légèrement la main posée sur la couverture du bout des doigts, dans une tentative de calmer au moins un peu l'autre homme. » Tu es enceint. De mon enfant.

- Oh ». Puis, après un court instant, encore »Oh ». Puis son attitude calme habituelle revint. » Comment allons-nous faire, alors ?

- Je prendrai soin de toi », promit-il simplement. Malgré tous les soupçons de Black d'un autre côté, j'ai une responsabilité. Même si je n'ai pas plus participé à la conception de cet enfant que toi, je prendrai soin de toi et du bébé, quoi qu'il advienne.

Il agrippa la petite main, la pressant d'un air rassurant.

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau », chuchota Lupin. » Je ne veux pax que tu te sentes forcé d'être près de moi seulement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fécondé et que tu as été suffisamment gentil pour me sauver. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, Severus.

- Et je ferai plus », fit-il d'un ton ferme. » Ce bébé est le mien autant que le tien, bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour le concevoir. »Il pressa la main de l'autre homme une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aiderai à traverser ça. Et je veux faire partie de la vie de mon enfant…si tu m'y autorises, évidemment.

- Oh », fit à nouveau Lupin. Puis il sourit un peu. » Alors…je crois que c'est réglé.

- Donc tu me laisseras prendre soin de vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

C'était peu caractéristique venant de lui. Lui, Severus Rogue, suppliant pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un Gryffondor ! Et de Remus Lupin, rien de moins.

Et, fait plus que surprenant, il se trouva incapable de s'en soucier.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options », répondit sèchement Lupin en levant un sourcil. »Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose, pourtant.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Tu m'appelles Remus. Je ne vais pas supporter d'entendre le père de mon enfant à venir m'appeler par mon nom de famille », répondit le loup-garou avec une ferme détermination dans la voix.

- Bien… ». Il secoua la tête, puis sourit légèrement. » Je présume que je pourrai vivre avec ça.

- Tu ferais mieux », fit l'autre homme. » Si je suis enceint de ton enfant, je refuse tout bonnement d'être appelé Lupin par toi.

- Okay, Remus.

Il sourit –lui ! Severus Rogue ! sourit ! La fin du monde approchait certainement –et leva la main pour caresser légèrement la joue du loup-garou.

- Alors ce sera Remus.

- Bien », fit Remus en lui souriant.

- Bien. Alors… », commença-t-il, s'asseyant sur le lit opposé, » nous devrions peut-être parler des arrangements de notre vie future avec Dumbledore.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre:** Se souvenir.

Remus a de mauvais cauchemars. _Très_ mauvais.


	6. Se rappeler

**Espérer pour rien.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **ils ne sont pas à moi.

**NdA: **Oh, mon…Je suis vraiment mauvaise avec Remus en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? (rire diabolique).

**Avertissement: **VIOL implicite dans les souvenirs de Remus.

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Se rappeler.

2 jours.

* * *

Remus était allongé sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Poppy ne lui avait pas encore permis de sortir, et avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait de toute façon pas dans les deux prochains jours. Après quoi, pourtant, il serait installé dans les quartiers de Severus, comme l'homme le lui avait dit. Tout avait été arrangé avec Dumbledore et, d'après le Potion Master, pas même Black n'allait causer de problèmes. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le demander à l'Animagus lui-même, parce que Sirius ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite, ou du moins pas quand il avait été réveillé.

C'était réellement un soulagement. Remus aimait Sirius comme un mai, et comme un ami très cher pour ça. Malgré tout, il était effectivement enceint de l'enfant de Severus. Et parce que le loup en lui avait trouvé Severus digne de confiance, sa part humaine était aussi capable de croire en Severus, sachant instinctivement qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait venant du Serpentard. Mais quand Albus essayait de l'approcher, ou même Poppy, il s'éloignait toujours d'eux, effrayé à l'idée d'être touché par eux. Bien sûr il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le blesserait jamais intentionnellement, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter le moindre contact de leur part. Au même moment il sut qu'il n'était pas effrayé par le contact de Severus. Et ça faisait de la peine à Sirius plus qu'autre chose.

Pourtant il savait que Severus prendrait soin de lui-même si Sirius l'abandonnait. Cette pensée était réconfortante.

Fermant les yeux d'épuisement, il glissa lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Remus soupira. Il devait rendre visite à seulement un sorcier en plus ce jour, et alors il pourrait rentrer au Quartier général où ses amis l'attendaient déjà._

_Il tourna à l'angle suivant, se préparant à utiliser le moyen le plus court pour atteindre sa destination._

_Il sut que c'était une erreur au moment même où il sentit un sortilège de dissimulation être jeté dans toute la minuscule allée. Trois Mangemorts apparurent devant lui, leurs baguettes levées et pointées sur lui. _

_- Mais…mais…Qu'avons-nous là ? entendit Remus d'une voix malveillante derrière lui._

_Remus se figea. Il reconnut immédiatement celui qui avait parlé._

_- Queudver », siffla-t-il en se tournant lentement pour faire face à son ancien ami._

_- Exactement », ricana l'homme le plus petit. »Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes toujours de moi, Remus ». Il leva sa main –sa main d'argent- et avança ses doigts à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Remus. « Dois-je mettre un terme à ta misérable existence maintenant, loup-garou ? » dit-il en riant. » Ou dois-tu souffrir d'abord ?_

_- Je n'ai pas peur de toi », grogna-t-il. »Tu ne peux pas me tuer seulement avec ça. _

_C'était un mensonge, mais il espérait que Peter ne le savait pas. Il avait une fois accidentellement touché un minuscule anneau d'argent d'Andromeda Tonks –et passé trois mois à Sainte-Mangouste, à la frontière de la mort. Il préférait ne pas renouveler l'expérience, particulièrement quand la quantité d'argent qui se trouvait dans la main de Peter l'aurait sûrement tué. Mais il était plein d'espoir –Peter avait à peine entendu parler de ça, et qu'il avait été un rat chez les Weasley durant ce temps. Malgré tout, si Molly et Arthur avaient discuté de son accident à portée d'oreille de Croûtard…_

_- Tu n'as pas peur de moi », répéta Peter en écho. » Tu as peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ? _

_Remus frissonna et baissa les yeux, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à la question de Peter._

_- Il sera ravi de tenir le petit loup de Dumbledore », gloussa Peter. »Il nous a envoyés spécialement après toi. Je pense qu'il te donnera peut-être à Lucius. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrai-je m'amuser un peu avec toi quand Lucius en aura fini avec toi. _

_Remus sentit alors quelques Mangemorts lui attraper les bras. Il fut traîné loin de Peter, et transporté par Portoloin quelque part. Il fut jeté dans une cellule sombre, et la porte fut fermée en claquant derrière lui._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là quand il entendit la voix de Voldemort à travers la porte. _

_- Donnez-lui de la nourriture et de l'eau », siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses suivants. »Mais rien d'autre. Pas de coups, pas de viols. Ne lui parlez même pas –particulièrement toi, Peter. Je veux qu'il soit indemne quand je le donnerai à Lucius». Un rire sec et rauque éclata, venant de l'homme menaçant. »Je veux vraiment l'entendre crier._

_Remus frissonna et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le rire froid des Mangemorts au loin, ainsi que la vision de la cellule sale._

_Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas._

* * *

- Remus ! Remus, réveille-toi !

Remus bougea dans son sommeil. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'appelait ?

- Remus ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi !

Oui, en effet. Quelqu'un lui disait de se réveiller. Mais qui était-ce ? Son esprit à moitié endormi était confus. Ce n'était pas Sirius, ni Nymphadora, ou Harry, ou n'importe lequel autre de ses amis. Pourtant la voix était familière, il l'avait déjà entendue avant…

De nouvelles images apparurent dans son esprit.

* * *

_- Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, Lucius », siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »Amuse-toi avec lui. »Puis, après un moment, »mais ne le tue pas._

_Il regarda les Mangemorts autour de lui, horrifié. Puis l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui d'un pas déterminé. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Mangemort lui avait agrippé le poignet et arraché les vêtements de l'autre main. Ensuite il fut jeté sur le sol, pas protégé de la moindre attaque._

_Puis il sentit la douleur…_

* * *

Severus regardait avec horreur ce qu'il avait vu en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Remus se balançait d'un bout à l'autre du lit, de petits gémissements et des cris s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il était évident que le loup-garou était en train de faire un cauchemar, mais il ne se réveillait pas, quoi que Severus essayât de faire pour le calmer.

- Remus ! »cria-t-il en continuant ses tentatives inutiles. »Remus, réveille-toi…s'il te plaît…

Est-ce qu'il venait de supplier l'autre homme de se réveiller ? Lui, Severus Rogue ?

Oui, il l'avait fait. Et il allait le refaire si rien d'autre ne l'aidait.

Il se pencha sur le petit brun, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui attraper les poignets, si le cauchemar que faisait Remus était à propos des événements de la nuit d'avant.

- Remus », dit-il à nouveau, essayant d'avoir une voix aussi apaisante que possible.

Si il ne pouvait pas réveiller le loup-garou, il pouvait peut-être au moins calmer un peu son sommeil.

- Tout va bien, Remus. Tu es en sécurité. C'est seulement un cauchemar. Calme-toi, Remus, je suis là…c'est moi, Severus. Tout va bien, Remus, il n'y pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

Petit à petit, le loup-garou sembla se calmer. Ses gémissements diminuèrent et finalement disparurent. Il était toujours couché, et son sommeil semblait être paisible.

Severus se tint là un instant, regardant Remus dormir. Puis le loup-garou cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis se réveilla complètement.

- Severus », dit-il doucement. » J'ai fait un cauchemar… »Fermant les yeux momentanément, Remus posa ensuite son regard ambré et attentif sur le Maître de Potions. »Tu as essayé de me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, répondit simplement Severus. C'était moi.

- Merci ». Pendant un moment, aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, pourtant, Remus dit : »Pourrais-tu m'apporter ce livre sur le lit là-bas dans le coin, s'il te plaît ? Poppy me l'a pris en disant que je devais me reposer sans aucuns troubles, mais je vais devenir fou si je pense encore et encore à ce qui s'est passé.

Acquiesçant dans un accord muet, Severus alla chercher le livre. Pourtant, à son grand choc, il sentit alors la Marque des Ténèbres brûler sur son avant-bras. Il se tourna vers Remus pour lui dire qu'il devait y aller, mais avant qu'il ait pu quoi que ce soit, Remus avait rencontré son regard de ses yeux d'ambre, hochant la tête d'un geste compréhensif et dit :

- Vas-y. Tu n'as pas besoin de le mettre en colère.

N'ayant même pas le temps de se demander comment exactement le loup-garou avait su ce qu'il allait dire –quelque étrange instinct lycanthropique, très probablement- Severus quitta l'infirmerie, sachant que Remus dirait à Dumbledore la raison de son absence. Une fois à l'extérieur du parc de l'école, il transplana immédiatement, arrivant directement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne d'autre n'était présent.

- Vous m'avez appelé, my Lord », déclara-t-il évidemment, se préparant à embrasser le bas des robes du bâtard.

- Je l'ai fait. Je crois que maintenant tu as découvert ce qui lui avait été fait, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Voldemort.

- Je l'ai vraiment découvert, my Lord », répondit-il. »Lupin est enceint de l'enfant de Lucius Malfoy.

- Exactement », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il sourit. »Parfait ».il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il continua. » Je veux que tu administres de la potion à Lupin pour empêcher un quelconque test de paternité. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils aient une éventuelle preuve, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, je l'avais déjà fait, my Lord », mentit-il sans même ciller. »Ils n'ont pas d'autres preuves en dehors de sa parole, et même ses souvenirs des événements sont plutôt épars et peu clairs.

- Tu as bien fait, Severus. Je suis très content de toi ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda une nouvelle fois. »Est-ce que quelque chose a été décidé pour le futur de la bête ?

- Rien n'a encore vraiment été décidé, my Lord », répondit-il –ou plus précisément, mentit encore. »Mais Dumbledore a une grande confiance en moi. Je crois que je pourrai le convaincre de me laisser prendre soin de la bête, particulièrement parce que Lupin semble croire que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Excellent. Simplement n'oublie pas que j'ai moi aussi une grande confiance en toi, Severus. Ne trahis pas cette confiance ». Voldemort hocha la tête pensivement. » Excellent, en effet. Tu peux partir.

- Merci, my Lord.

Il embrassa le bas des robes une nouvelle fois avant de transplaner.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Leur faire savoir.

L'Ordre découvre l'affaire.


	7. Leur faire savoir

**Espérer pour rien. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **non, je ne les possède pas.

**NdA: **je n'ai rien à dire, excepté que Severus sera encore (et dans le futur) un peu OOC.

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Leur faire savoir.

3 jours.

* * *

Il était temps pour l'Ordre de se réunir. Comme c'était les vacances d'été, et que presque tous les professeurs avaient quitté l'école, ils pouvaient se réunir sans risque à Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait que quand Severus et Remus parcoururent le chemin ô combien long jusqu'à la salle de réunion –Remus n'était pas encore complètement libéré de l'infirmerie, mais Poppy lui avait permis de se rendre à la réunion si Severus prenait un grand soin de lui- tout le monde était déjà là. Et bien sûr, tous furent extasiés de voir Remus ici, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Remus ! » s'exclama Tonks en se précipitant vers lui. » Oh, où étiez-vous ? Nous étions si inquiets !

Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus, le faisant presque tomber.

Severus vit quand Remus tressaillit d'être soudainement touché. Le loup-garou leva les mains entre lui et la femme trop enthousiaste.

- Umm, Nymphadora ? » dit-il, agissant calmement, mais Severus pouvait entendre la légère tension dans sa voix. »Pourrais-tu me lâcher ? Je préfèrerais ne pas être étranglé dans l'immédiat.

Il essayait de garder une voix enjouée, et pour tous les autres il y parvenait, si on se fiait à leurs expressions légèrement amusées. Severus, pourtant, n'était pas amusé par cet acte. Il avait masqué ses émotions suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand quelqu'un essayait de cacher ses vrais sentiments.

- Que t'est-il arrivé exactement ? demanda Tonks après avoir lâché Remus et reculé –au soulagement de Severus, parce qu'il avait promis de protéger Remus mais aurait trouvé très maladroit d'expliquer qu'il devait s'en mêler et dire à Tonks de ne pas toucher le loup-garou - laissant son regard examiner le sorcier.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'eux en souhaitant la bienvenue à Remus. Quelques uns d'entre eux leur jetèrent d'étranges regards, voyant Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin côte à côte- ce n'était pas aussi incroyable que si ça avait été Severus et Black, mais c'était inattendu –et Remus commença à avoir l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec cette foule autour de lui.

-Ce sera expliqué durant la réunion », cassa-t-il alors que Remus ne semblait pas pouvoir dire un mot. »Maintenant, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît dégager un moment. J'aimerais parler à Remus –seul.

Ça leur attira des regards bizarres de toutes les personnes autour d'eux. De façon étrange, ils lui obéirent sans lui poser plus de questions. Seule cette gamine de Tonks continua à demander ce qui était arrivé au loup-garou et depuis quand Severus l'appelait par son prénom, mais le regard n°1 de Rogue la fit fuir en un instant.

- Merci », chuchota Remus une fois que les autres se furent éloignés un peu. » Je …je sais qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal, mais c'est juste que je ne le supporte pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît », marmonna-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. » Tout va bien, Remus. Vraiment.

Ils avaient presque immédiatement remarqué que bien que Remus fût effrayé de tout contact humain proche –compréhensible dans sa situation-, la confiance qui s'était créée entre eux lors de cette nuit fatidique l'avait rendu capable de supporter parfaitement bien le contact de Severus. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait expliquer quelle sorte de magie permettait à Severus, et Severus seul, à pénétrer les épaisses murailles créées dans l'esprit de Remus, mais ils en était ainsi, et Severus était presque reconnaissant de ça –ça rendait les tentatives pour calmer le loup-garou à présent facilement effrayé plus faciles pour lui, et comme il avait promis de prendre soin de Remus, c'était sa responsabilité. Black, bien sûr, ne supportait pas du tout ça et il s'en plaignait depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce fait.

- Tout le monde regarde », murmura Remus.

- Oui, ils regardent », admit-il. »Ils étaient inquiets à ton sujet, Remus.

Il se foutait royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser et enveloppa ses bras autour de l'homme mince, traçant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Le loup-garou enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Severus, ses petites mains se cramponnant aux robes du Maître de Potions comme si sa vie dépendait uniquement de la solidité de sa prise.

Les regards étranges qu'ils reçurent ne diminuèrent pas à ces gestes, mais il ne s'en soucia vraiment pas. Il voulait seulement que Remus reste calme. Poppy lui avait dit que dans l'état de Remus –la lycanthropie en elle seule était un problème mental, mais avec à présent le viol et la grossesse involontaire…- il pouvait facilement devenir hystérique à la moindre petite chose, et étant hystérique être amené à avoir une attaque de panique totale. Il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour se remettre de cette hypersensibilité. Severus avait été témoin de la première attaque de panique la nuit d'avant, et il était déterminé à faire en sorte que le loup-garou ne renouvelle jamais cette expérience.

Finalement, Dumbledore les invita tous à entrer. Severus se hâta d'attirer Remus à l'intérieur d'abord. Il n'y avait pas de table dans la salle de réunion, seulement des chaises, et le directeur montra du doigt deux chaises séparées des autres, hochant doucement la tête vers lui. Severus lui retourna son hochement et conduisit Remus vers les chaises qui leur étaient désignées.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et Remus en fit autant sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent des regards, Severus sourit légèrement, et Remus parvint à lui rendre un petit sourire en réponse. Puis ils observèrent silencieusement tous les autres s'asseoir autour de la pièce.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour les accueillir, mais Maugrey Fol'œil le coupa abruptement.

- L'Enfer a-t-il gelé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

- Hagrid a-t-il eu pour animaux des cochons ailés qui se sont envolés partout ?

- Ça non plus, ou du moins pas encore.

- Est-ce que Fudge a avoué que vous aviez tout le temps eu raison ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

- Alors pourquoi par l'Enfer ces deux-là agissent-ils comme des meilleurs amis, ou mieux encore, comme des amants ? demanda le vieil Auror d'un ton irritable, pointant son doigt sur Severus et Remus.

Remus sursauta en reculant un peu, effrayé par son acte soudain. Severus posa une main apaisante sur le bras mince, et le loup-garou sembla se calmer.

- Et comment se fait-il que Sirius n'ait pas encore tué Rogue ? ajouta Tonks, observant curieusement les deux hommes assis à l'écart des autres et l'Animagus aux cheveux noirs.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je vais justement vous expliquer », fit Dumbledore en souriant. Tout le monde riva un regard d'attente sur lui. » Comme vous le savez tous, Remus a été porté disparu pendant un moment », commença-t-il.

- Ce serait difficile de l'ignorer, grommela Fol'œil.

- Quoi qu'il en soit », continua Dumbledore, ne s'occupant pas de l'interruption, » comme vous le voyez, Remus est de retour parmi nous ». Il observa le loup-garou avant de poursuivre. » Ce qui lui est arrivé durant sa disparition est maintenant notre problème. Voyez-vous, il a été capturé par des Mangemorts…

- Oh, non ! s'exclama Arabella Figg.

D'autres membres de l'Ordre laissèrent aussi échapper des cris de surprise.

- …qui l'ont amené à Voldemort », continua Dumbledore, ignorant complètement leurs réactions. »Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ses propres plans pour notre pauvre ami. Il y a trois jours, avec tous les Mangemorts comme témoins de l'événement, il a laissé Lucius Malfoy violer Remus plusieurs fois.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de l'horreur. Ils fixèrent tous Remus, qui se balançait sur son siège presque inconfortablement. Pendant un moment, Severus eut l'envie soudaine de bondir, de crier au directeur d'arrêter, de leur dire à tous d'aller se faire voir et de les laisser en paix. Il garda pourtant le contrôle de lui-même, et au lieu de crier, il se pencha simplement en avant pour prendre la main de Remus. Puis il la serra de façon rassurante, frottant les articulations du loup-garou de son pouce. Il se demanda négligemment si le lien qu'ils partageaient à présent n'avait pas plus changé sa conduite envers Lupin qu'il n'avait changé la conduite de Lupin envers lui.

- Mais là n'est pas toute la malice du Seigneur des Ténèbres », poursuivit le directeur. » Après ces faits, il a jeté un ancien sortilège sur Remus. » Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. Comme l'était tout le monde. Il n'y eut plus qu'un silence complet dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le vieux sorcier ajoute, » un sortilège de fécondation.

Quelques cris d'horreur et de dégoût retentirent dans son auditoire. Puis une grande vague d'exclamations, de chuchotis et de paroles furieuses jaillit parmi eux. Remus ferma les yeux et tourna son visage vers Severus. Le Serpentard leva son autre main pour caresser doucement sa joue, et il sentit le loup-garou frissonner sous ses doigts. De minuscules larmes silencieuses roulèrent de ses cils fermés.

- Silence ! ordonna le directeur les mains levées.

Petit à petit tout le monde devint silencieux, leurs yeux fixés sur Dumbledore au lieu de Remus, qui avait été indéniablement effrayé par tous les regards dirigés sur lui.

- Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas tablé sur la possibilité que le corps de loup-garou de Remus pourrait refuser de porter l'enfant de son violeur », leur dit le vieux sorcier. » Pour parvenir à empêcher ça, sa propre magie, dirigée par le loup en lui, a recherché la personne amicale la plus proche ». Il fut à nouveau silencieux pendant un instant, puis continua. »C'est pourquoi l'enfant qui grandit actuellement en notre ami n'est pas celui de Malfoy, mais celui de Severus.

Maintenant il y avait un silence complet. Il dura pendant quelques minutes avant d'être rompu.

- Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de nous dire que Remus est enceint…de l'enfant de Severus ? souffla Tonks.

Ses cheveux étaient à présent d'un ton criard de rose avec quelques mèches changeant de couleur tout le temps –montrant probablement très bien son état d'esprit actuel.

-C'est en effet ce que j'essaie de vous dire », répondit Dumbledore, cette foutue lueur revenant une fois encore dans ses yeux. » Mais vous ne devez pas, je le répète, vous ne devez _pas _même mentionner ceci à qui que ce soit en dehors de ces murs. Tout le monde le découvrira bien sûr quand Remus commencera à le montrer, mais jusque là, ça doit rester secret. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ses yeux bleus allèrent d'un membre de l'Ordre à l'autre. Ils acquiescèrent tous, quelques uns d'entre eux presque nerveusement, Severus ne pouvant s'empêcher de le remarquer.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à propos de ça, alors ?

C'était Kingsley, observant curieusement le directeur.

- Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que c'était nécessaire à ses plans, et aussi parce qu'il est l'autre père, Severus a accepté de prendre soin à la fois du bébé et de Remus », leur dit Dumbledore. » Une fois que ça sera visible, dans quelques mois, nous proclamerons alors que le bébé est de Severus. Bien sûr c'est la vérité, mais comme nos adversaires ne le savent pas, ce sera comme une couverture à leurs yeux.

Severus acquiesça pensivement, l'esprit concentré à calmer Remus. Oui, ils avaient été d'accord pour cet arrangement. Ça semblait être la meilleure option, si on tenait compte à la fois du besoin de Severus de conserver sa couverture en tant que Mangemort et aussi obéir aux instructions de son « Maître », et le besoin évident de Remus de son assistance.

Tout en faisant à moitié à la réunion, il pensait aussi à la chambre supplémentaire qui était à présent attachée à ses quartiers. Elle deviendrait celle de Remus dans quelques jours, et plus tard, une autre pièce y serait ajoutée et transformée en nursery. Ça semblait presque irréel de penser que dans neuf mois de temps, il tiendrait son propre fils ou sa propre fille, mais c'était vrai. Ce qu'il croyait ne jamais arriver –lui devenant père, lui, Severus Rogue, parmi tous les autres- était en train d'arriver, et ça avait déjà commencé.

Malgré tout, son esprit abandonna bientôt cette idée aussi, quand Remus frissonna, apparemment encore complètement épuisé par ces horreurs. Caressant doucement la petite main pâle, Severus cessa bientôt de ne faire que partiellement attention pour, au lieu de ça, arrêter totalement d'écouter quoi que ce soit de ce que disait Dumbledore.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Obéir à ton Maître.

* * *

Severus n'est pas vraiment ravi par ce qu'il découvre des plans de Voldemort concernant Remus et le bébé. Pourtant, il est encore plus peiné par la réaction de Remus après une conversation incomprise qu'il a surprise avec Black. 


	8. Obéir à ton maître

**Espérer pour rien.**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **je ne les possède pas. Je le jure.

**NdA: **Hmmm, OOC de la part de Severus. Bien que vous vous rappeliez que le lien l'affecte, et qu'un mois avec Remus rendrait n'importe qui gentil…

Oh, et je n'oublie définitivement pas l'idée que quelques uns des membres puissent devenir des traîtres et dire à Voldemort que Severus est le vrai père. Lisez simplement et vous verrez.

* * *

Espérer pour rien

Obéir à ton Maître.

1 mois.

* * *

Severus leva les yeux des programmes de cours pour l'année à venir. Bien sûr il les avait déjà terminés depuis longtemps, mais quelques changements pouvaient toujours y être apportés. Il était particulièrement attentif à ce qu'aucune des potions que les élèves prépareraient ne cause du mal à Remus ou au bébé, parce que la vapeur avait tendance à flotter à travers les cachots jusqu'à ses –leurs, aujourd'hui vraiment- quartiers, ne s'arrêtant pas aux sortilèges ou aux barrières qu'il pouvait mettre aux pièces.

Ses yeux sondeurs trouvèrent bientôt ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le bureau propre et bien organisé du Maître de Potions lui laissait une bonne vue sur le living-room de ses quartiers quand la porte était ouverte –comme c'était presque constamment le cas aujourd'hui. Ainsi il put voir Remus, qui était assis sur le canapé, profondément concentré sur quelque livre posé sur son genou. Tandis qu'une de s mains du loup-garou était à côté du livre, tournant la page de temps en temps, l'autre reposait sur son abdomen, comme dans une tentative de protéger l'enfant qui n'était même pas encore visible dans son corps. Remus était toujours aussi maigre et svelte qu'avant –et encore y avait-il une autre vie en train de grandir en lui.

Severus, personnellement, avait toujours pensé que la magie avec baguette était grandement surestimée. C'était principalement parce qu'il était passionné par les potions de toutes sortes –il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était aussi partiellement dû à ses médiocres capacités en magie avec baguette- mais aussi parce qu'il savait que les vrais miracles se trouvaient ailleurs. Et celui-ci était certainement un de ces miracles, une nouvelle vie faisant ses premiers pas dans l'existence.

L'esprit froid et organisé du Serpentard chassa bientôt cette pensée, mais l'autre, la partie bien cachée de son caractère –celle qui lui disait que ça ne faisait rien si il conduisait ses élèves au bord des larmes, ou que ces gouttes de citron pouvaient vraiment avoir bon goût- leva encore une fois sa traîtresse et affreuse tête et essaya de lui remettre cette idée à l'esprit. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et complètement ennuyé par les programmes de cours –personne n'était parfait, après tout- Severus autorisa cette pensée bornée à demeurer. C'était vraiment miraculeux qu'il y ait un embryon d'humain à l'intérieur de Remus, tout comme il était miraculeux que lui et Black ne se soient pas encore entretués, ou que lui et Remus s'entendent vraiment très bien.

Pourtant, une douleur aiguë lui traversa alors le bras gauche, le faisant siffler de douleur. Que ce fut l'étrange instinct du loup-garou ou simplement les oreilles de Remus captant son sifflement, le loup-garou le regardait déjà quand il le fixa à son tour et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire à propos de l'appel.

- Vas-y aussi vite que tu peux », lui dit Remus. » Je vais informer Albus que tu es parti.

Severus acquiesça sombrement, ne voulant pas être une seconde en retard. Durant le mois passé, il n'y avait eu que des réunions générales, mais durant la dernière réunion Voldemort avait laissé entendre qu'il appellerait Severus personnellement très bientôt. Et si c'était en effet un appel personnel, il devrait faire face seul à la colère de Voldemort si il était en retard.

* * *

- Ah, Severus », dit froidement Voldemort en observant le seul Mangemort devant lui. Un appel personnel, cette fois. » Dis-moi, quelle est la situation avec Lupin ?

Severus réprima un frisson au ton glacial de la voix de Voldemort.

- Dumbledore me fait suffisamment confiance pour ma laisser prendre soin de lui », répondit-il. » Et une fois que Lupin commencera à le montrer, il va répandre la nouvelle selon laquelle le bébé que porte la bête est le mien. Même ceux qui savent qu'il a été violé ont été informés qu'une sorte d'étrange magie due au loup-garou faisait que j'en étais le père. Personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit de bizarre –ou du moins quoi que ce soit de plus bizarre qu'un sorcier enceint, bien qu'ils doivent garder ça secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de le cacher.

Avec un amusement sinistre, il réalisa que c'était une des rares fois qu'il disait la vérité au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Parfait ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit avec malveillance. » Et qu'ont-ils prévu de faire avec le bébé une fois qu'il sera né ?

- Je crois que si ils avaient connaissance de sa parenté, quelques uns d'entre eux auraient insisté pour tuer le bébé, my Lord, parce qu'il est évidemment destiné aux Ténèbres », fit-il en mentant, essayant de conserver une voix indifférente. »Mais Dumbledore ne peut se résoudre à tuer un nouveau-né, et c'est pourquoi il a dit même aux plus éprouvés des membres de son Ordre ridicule que je suis le vrai père. Il ne présume probablement même pas qu'il puisse y avoir une quelconque menace pour lui si c'est l'enfant de Malfoy.

- Et bien il a tort », fit Voldemort en riant. »Va conserver ta façade, Severus. Quand le bébé sera né, je veux que tu me l'amènes avec le loup-garou. Je te donnerai le Portoloin requis quand le temps sera proche.

- Votre volonté est mon ordre, my Lord », dit-il, se penchant une nouvelle fois pour embrasser les robes poussiéreuses. »Puis-je vous demander quels sont vos plans concernant la progéniture de la bête ?

- Très simples, Severus, et très importants. Comme tu le sais, les loups-garous sont des créatures des Ténèbres. Si la descendance de l'un d'entre eux et d'un de mes véritables suivants est sacrifiée selon un certain rituel noir ancien, ça amènera de grands pouvoirs que je pourrai utiliser à mon avantage.

- Mais pourquoi aussi le loup-garou, my Lord ? continua Severus dans son interrogatoire, essayant de conserver sa rage bouillonnante sous contrôle.

Il ne voulait pas les laisser faire ça !

- Pour que le rituel soit efficace, l'enfant doit être pris des bras de ceux qui l'ont porté et tué devant eux », expliqua Voldemort aussi calmement que si ils discutaient du temps.

- Je comprends ».Il embrassa encore une fois le bas des robes du bâtard. » Puis-je y aller, my Lord ? ». _Parce que si je ne m'en vais pas immédiatement, je ferai quelque chose que je risque de regretter_, pensa-t-il, mais il se garda de le dire à voix haute.

- Tu peux y aller, Severus. Je suis plus que satisfait de toi.

Il s'inclina encore et transplana immédiatement, arrivant juste à l'extérieur des barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Il se rua vers le château, arrivant là seulement quelques minutes après avoir transplané. Il se rendit tout de suite au bureau du directeur.

* * *

- Ah, Severus ! »l'accueillit joyeusement Dumbledore. »Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Je voudrais _tant_ tuer ce bâtard, »fit-il avec une grimace. »Si il ose s'approcher du bébé de Remus, je le taillerai en pièces !

- Calmez-vous, Severus », lui dit Dumbledore en levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. » Dois-je comprendre que ses nouveaux plans n'ont pas l'air de vous plaire ?

- Certainement que non », gronda-t-il. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau. »Moody ! »s'exclama-t-il. »Et Black ! Que faites-vous ici, si je peux me permettre ?

- Je transmettais certaines informations à Dumbledore », répondit calmement Moody. »On dirait que nous sommes sur les talons de Pettigrow. Si tout va bien, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que nous n'attrapions le rat.

- Et ça explique ma présence ici », ajouta Black. Puis il glissa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, l'air attentif. »Qu'est-ce que le vieux visage de serpent a prévu de faire avec Remie ? »demanda-t-il.

- On dirait qu'il a trouvé une espèce d'ancien rituel noir », leur expliqua-t-il, luttant pour conserver le contrôle de lui-même. »Apparemment, si la descendance d'une créature des Ténèbres, telle qu'un loup-garou, et d'un de ses véritables suivants –comme il croit que l'est l'enfant- est pris des bras de ceux qui l'ont porté et tué devant eux, ça amènera de grands pouvoirs que Voldemort va utiliser pour parfaire son plan de domination du monde sorcier.

Ils le regardèrent, réduits au silence sous l'effet du choc.

Puis Black explosa.

- Ils n'approcheront pas à moins de 3 kilomètres de Remus et de son bébé ou je leur arrache la peau vivants ! » jura-t-il, complètement furieux.

Severus acquiesça.

- Je pensais à la même chose », dit-il. » J'admets que c'était dur de garder le contrôle de mes émotions.

Ensuite Dumbledore s'adressa à lui.

- Severus, comment exactement comptent-ils amener Remus et le bébé une fois qu'il sera né ?

- Il a parlé de me donner un Portoloin pour que je puisse les lui amener »,dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne le feras ! »rugit Black en se mettant sur pieds et faisant un pas vers Severus.

- Bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas ! »hurla-t-il en retour. » Que crois-tu que je sois ? Un monstre ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'irai là-bas et que je donnerai mon propre enfant à ce bâtard sans cœur ?

- Et bien on ne sait jamais venant de toi ! »répliqua Black en faisant encore un pas en avant. »D'après ce que nous savons tu pourrais tout aussi bien travailler pour Voldemort, nous trompant tout le temps !

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la porte s'ouvrir. Ils entendirent ensuite un hoquet effrayé et se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Remus, qui se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés et apparemment sous le coup de l'horreur. Severus et Black firent un pas dans sa direction, mais il laissa échapper un jappement effrayé, se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

Severus regarda Remus battre en retraite. Puis il retourna son attention vers l'homme qui avait provoqué ça. Black se tenait là, fixant le seuil comme Severus l'avait fait juste une seconde avant.

- Severus, je crois que… », commença Dumbledore, mais le Maître de Potions ignora complètement le vieux sorcier.

- CETTE FOIS C'EN EST TROP, BLACK ! » rugit-il.

Sans même y penser deux fois, il fit de larges pas, comblant la distance d'environ sept mètres qu'il y avait entre eux. Avant même que Black ait eu l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait agrippé le Gryffondor par le col et l'avait soulevé de terre, se surprenant lui-même.

- Laisse-moi descendre », dit Black.

Il avait l'air en colère et, comme Severus le nota pour sa plus grande satisfaction, même un peu effrayé. C'était assez aisé à comprendre. Il laissait rarement ses émotions exploser comme ça, mais à présent il en avait assez vu pour une journée.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas »,gronda-t-il. »Maintenant écoute-moi bien, Black. Je me contrefous de ce que tu peux me dire mais je ne te laisserai pas faire de la peine à Remus en quelque occasion que ce soit. C'est suffisamment difficile de s'occuper de lui comme ça, de le laisser seul si il est effrayé. Si jamais, jamais tu redis quoi que ce soit qui perturbe Remus ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je t'arracherai la peau vivant et je pendrai tes tripes après le mur de la Grande Salle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il ne hurlait plus. Il laissait simplement sortir les mots, calmement et assurément, ne laissant à personne le soin de douter si il était sérieux ou pas.

Black se contenta d'acquiescer. C'est comme si il avait été réduit au silence, pour une fois.

Severus le laissa retomber sur ses pieds, satisfait sur le moment. Puis il se retourna et se précipita hors de la pièce, choisissant d'ignorer les appels de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Bien, bien, Sirius », déclara Fol'œil. »Je crois que tu as complètement foiré ton coup, cette fois.

- Hmm hmm », acquiesça Sirius, hochant la tête sombrement. » Si Rogue ne me tue pas pour avoir effrayé Remus, alors c'est Remus qui le fera. De toute façon, je finirai mort.

Le vieil Auror le regarda brièvement, puis il eut un sourire mauvais.

- En effet.

Severus courut dans l'école, essayant de trouver Remus. Il regarda à la bibliothèque, dans la salle des professeurs, il demanda à la Grosse Dame qui gardait la tour de Gryffondor si le loup-garou était entré –rien, rien du tout. Il fouilla même leurs quartiers, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que c'était fort improbable qu'il trouve Remus là-bas.

Á la fin il s'arrêta pour penser un instant. Si il avait été un homme enceint, la lumière des a vie l'effarouchant, où irait-il ? Encore mieux, où Remus irait-il ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait grimpé les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie. Severus lui-même n'appréciait pas l'endroit, parce qu'il savait très bien ce que les élèves venaient y faire, mais Remus lui avait parlé d'une simple pièce près du sommet où seul un sorcier complètement formé pouvait entrer, et où il allait parfois pour penser.

Il avait raison. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Remus était assis dans un coin de la pièce. Quand le loup-garou le vit entrer, il laissa échapper un cri effrayé.

- Ne m'approche pas plus ! »commanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, ses bras drapés de façon protectrice sur son ventre toujours parfaitement plat.

- Remus, je… », essaya-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par une autre explosion de frayeur.

- N'entre pas ici ! J'ai entendu Sirius ! Tu es un Mangemort !

- Franchement, Remus », soupira-t-il, « si j'étais un véritable Mangemort, crois-tu que Dumbledore m'aurait laissé sortir de son bureau si facilement ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi et de mon bébé », chuchota Remus, le regardant comme si il était une sorte de monstre affreux.

Severus soupira. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire entendre dans cette situation.

- Je m'en irai », promit-il. »Je sortirai de cette pièce, si seulement tu me laisses t'expliquer.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi », demanda le loup-garou.

- Cette porte fait plus de 15 centimètres d'épaisseur, Remus ! Comment crois-tu que tu vas m'entendre à travers ? Même un Sonorus ne pourrait pas faire traverser ma voix !

- Okay », marmonna Remus. » Mais tourne-moi le dos. Et lâche ta baguette à l'endroit où tu es.

Il obéit, ne voyant pas l'utilité de désobéir. Il devait faire en sorte que Remus l'écoute.

- Okay ». Il entendit la voix de Remus derrière lui. »Essaie d'expliquer. Je déciderai ensuite si ton explication est suffisante.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un soupir de défaite.

- Tu vois, je venais juste de revenir d'une réunion avec Voldemort, » commença-t-il –pas le meilleur début quand vous essayez de convaincre quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, mais le seul qu'il avait pour le moment, parce que ça ne servait à rien de mentir. « J'étais en train de parler de ses plans te concernant à Dumbledore…

- Quels sont ses plans ? »l'interrompit Remus.

- Il veut que j'attende jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né, puis que je vous amène à lui, toi et le bébé, pour un sacrifice », dit doucement Severus. »Apparemment si le bébé est de Malfoy, comme il a l'air de le croire, le tuer devant toi lui donnera de nouveaux et grands pouvoirs.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Black m'a accusé d'avoir vraiment prévu de le faire », dit-il. »J'ai dit que je n'étais pas un monstre et que je n'abandonnerai jamais mon propre enfant.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Puis il a dit que tu avais évidemment entendu », continua Severus. »Franchement, Remus. Ce n'était même pas une accusation sérieuse. C'était seulement moi et Black qui étions encore en train de nous provoquer mutuellement.

Il attendit encore que Remus réponde, mais il n'entendit pas un mot. Au lieu de ça, il sentit des bras minces s'enrouler autour de son cou et le visage de Remus appuyé contre son dos.

- Je suis désolé », sanglota le loup-garou, ses larmes trempant les robes de Severus. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir seulement accusé d'une chose comme ça.

- Ça va, Remus, vraiment », dit-il un peu maladroitement.

Il posa ses mains sur les petits poings de Remus qui s'étaient accrochés à sa poitrine quand l'autre homme avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui.

- Je comprends. Tu es seulement un peu émotif en ce moment. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Mais je suis désolé », cria Remus. » Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Severus. Tu prends soin de moi tout le temps, et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à moi ou au bébé. Et je sais que toi et Sirius passez votre temps à vous provoquer mutuellement. Mais je l'ai cru et je ne t'ai même pas laissé expliquer !

- Calme-toi, Remus », dit-il d'un ton apaisant, se tournant avec précaution et drapant ses bras autour du petit brun. » Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as tant à supporter en ce moment, ce n'est pas un que tu aies été effrayé.

- Tu es trop gentil, Severus », sanglota Remus. » Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter quelqu'un d'aussi dégoûtant et souillé que moi.

- Tu n'es certainement pas dégoûtant, Remus, et tu es seulement souillé parce que Voldemort est un bâtard diabolique, tout comme Malfoy », dit-il. »Tu es une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'aie jamais rencontrées. Je préfèrerais me couper la langue plutôt que de te qualifier de dégoûtant.

- Comment…comment peux-tu dire ça ? »demanda le sorcier le plus petit. »Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis affreux et insupportable. Je…j'ai été violé, pour l'amour du ciel ! Personne ne m'aime vraiment. Même toi, tu ne m'aides que parce que tu te sens responsable de cet enfant !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il. » Tu es un loup-garou, c'est vrai. Et tu as été violé, ce que je ne nie pas non plus. Mais tu n'es certainement ni affreux ni insupportable. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se soucient vraiment de toi et sont inquiets à ton sujet, et je suis l'un d'entre eux. Je m'intéresse à toi, Remus. Je t'aime vraiment. Et je prendrai soin de toi et de notre bébé, pas seulement à cause de ma responsabilité mais principalement parce que je le veux. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, Remus. Ni Black ni Potter ni aucun de tes amis.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il proclamerait son affection à Remus Lupin qui était en train de pleurer contre son épaule, il aurait envoyé la personne à Sainte-Mangouste pour un examen rapide du cerveau. Quiconque l'aurait entendu à l'exclusion probable de Dumbledore et de sa foutue lueur malicieuse dans le regard- aurait fait la même chose. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il agresserait physiquement quelqu'un, même Black, pour avoir causé de la peine à Remus, il aurait probablement conduit lui-même la personne pour aller voir une guérisseuse.

Et pourtant il était là, essayant doucement de réconforter le loup-garou en train de pleurer, se sentant étrangement satisfait quand Remus cessa lentement de sangloter. Apparemment, ce dernier mois l'avait beaucoup changé. Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quelqu'un, il sentait que ce changement était arrivé pour le meilleur.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Écouter l'histoire.

Severus découvre exactement comment Remus sait quand il est appelé, mais aussi pourquoi Voldemort a choisi ce loup-garou en particulier pour être le porteur de l'enfant.


	9. Ecouter l'histoire

**Espérer pour rien.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **non, je ne les possède pas.

**NdA: **un peu plus de celui-ci aussi…Voldy va être méchant, mais encore une fois, ne l'est-il pas (presque) toujours ?

Oh, et j'aimerais juste dire que j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec l'idée que Remus puisse avoir été un Mangemort, bien qu'il les ait seulement rejoint pour pouvoir espionner Voldemort, et c'est pourquoi les Potter ont choisi Peter plutôt que lui…Alors ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre !

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Écouter l'histoire.

2 mois.

* * *

Les yeux de Severus errèrent un moment loin des copies de troisième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Par la porte ouverte il voyait le canapé du salon, et la silhouette endormie qui s'y trouvait. Il était déjà tard, et Remus s'était endormi au beau milieu de sa lecture. Avec un gloussement sec, Severus se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'au loup-garou.

- Remus ? « demanda-t-il en secouant l'homme mince –ou du moins il était toujours mince- par l'épaule. »Remus, je crois que tu serais plus confortablement installé si tu dormais ailleurs.

- Mmm…quoi ? » Les yeux d'ambre clignèrent une fois, puis deux, puis le loup-garou se réveilla. »Oh, oui. Merci, Severus… ». Ses mots furent interrompus par un grand bâillement. Souriant d'un air penaud, Remus acheva. » On dirait que j'ai passé trop de temps à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

Severus roula des yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

- Tu passes toujours trop de temps à la bibliothèque », dit-il. »Tu ne te rappellerais même pas de manger si je ne te le rappelais pas !

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Severus comprenait bien le loup-garou, pourtant- souvent c'était lui qui était trop concentré sur quelque chose, habituellement une potion complexe, pour se rappeler de dormir ou de manger.

Durant le festin de bienvenue, Dumbledore avait annoncé que Remus resterait au château, mais pas en tant que professeur. La nouvelle avait apporté des réactions variées allant du choc à une joie immense. Remus passait la majeure partie des journées à la bibliothèques de l'école, et si quelqu'un s'interrogeait sur sa nervosité presque constante et la façon dont il évitait le contact, ils pensaient que c'était uniquement parce que tout le monde savait à propos de sa lycanthropie à présent. Tous les élèves traitaient loyalement l'homme maudit, si ce n'était pas en respect de l'homme lui-même, mais aussi à cause de la peur de Severus.

Oh, les élèves ne savaient encore rien de la grossesse de Remus. Pourtant, il avait été vu se rendant dans les quartiers de Severus chaque soir et les quittant le matin, et les rumeurs se répandirent dans Poudlard encore plus rapidement que partout ailleurs. Maintenant les élèves étaient tous occupés à se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Remus pouvait être tombé amoureux du méchant Maître de Potions. Et bien qu'ils s'interrogent ! Même les rumeurs les plus folles étaient en dessous de la vraie vérité.

En fait, Severus était un peu plus perplexe de la facilité avec laquelle se passaient les choses. Remus avait besoin de son soutien, et Severus désirait le lui donner. Il n'avouait évidemment pas qu'il voulait aider le loup-garou lui-même, alors il pensa ses actions comme sa volonté d'aider son enfant à naître, qui était sa propre chair et son propre sang, après tout. Personne ne suspectait rien à propos du fait qu'il était si amical avec Remus, qui portait son enfant –ou les autres Mangemorts le pouvaient, particulièrement ceux qui soupçonnaient que c'était celui de Malfoy. Mais tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres favorisait Severus, aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrirait la bouche. Et quant à Voldemort lui-même, il était plus que satisfait que Severus ait réussi à faire en sorte que Dumbledore et Remus lui fassent confiance tous les deux. Quand il avait été appelé pour une réunion privée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été chargé de s'occuper du loup-garou du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de le garder en bonne santé, sain et confiant. Ce qui était exactement ce dont Remus avait besoin venant de lui et ce que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce qu'il fît. Facile, ses décisions.

Malgré tout, c'est alors que la douleur bien trop familière traversa son bras gauche. Il parvint à réprimer un sifflement cette fois-ci, mais Remus, qui se rendait à leur chambre, se tourna encore vers lui avec des yeux ambrés remplis d'inquiétude.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller », dit-il doucement. »Je vais le dire à Albus.

Severus acquiesça, pas surpris. D'une façon ou d'une autre Remus avait su à chaque fois qu'il était appelé, et ils étaient bientôt tombés dans la routine. Le Maître des Potions lui-même partait, et Remus le disait à Albus –et après, en dépit de ce que Severus continuait à lui dire, il restait éveillé jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard revienne. Bien, personne ne pouvait le blâmer d'être inquiet.

Alors, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et se précipita hors du château, la Marque des Ténèbres palpitant tout le temps sur son bras gauche.

* * *

- Vous m'avez appelé, my Lord.

Severus s'agenouilla pour embrasser les robes du bâtard. Personne d'autre n'était présent, non qu'il fût surpris –il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

- Oui, c'est le cas, Severus », répondit Voldemort. »Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'autres missions pour toi. Je m'ennuyais simplement et j'ai juste décidé de parler avec toi pendant un moment.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. Il valait mieux ne jamais interroger le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ses décisions. Il en était arrivé il y a longtemps à la conclusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou, fou et très meurtrier.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Severus », dit Voldemort paresseusement. »L'histoire d'un traître.

Il sentit une grosse boule froide se former dans sa gorge.

- Je vous écoute, my Lord », fit-il, luttant pour garder le même ton.

Il n'était suspecté de rien. Si il l'avait été, il aurait été mort dans l'instant. Voldemort ne perdait pas de temps à jouer avec les traîtres.

- Il y a seize ans qu'il nous a rejoints », commença Voldemort avec son histoire. »Un peu après que tu nous aies rejoints. J'étais ravi parce qu'il était en bonne place pour espionner les agissements de Dumbledore et de son groupe. Il m'a fourni des informations, oui, et même des pièces vraiment importantes –il était un de mes principaux espions à cette époque, avec toi.

Severus ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Un autre espion ? Il semblait que ça aurait pu être Peter, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit que son espion était un traître. Alors qui d'autre cela avait-il bien pu être ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas su ?

- Très important, vraiment. Tu peux imaginer ma furie quand Peter est venu à moi un peu plus d'un an après son intégration et m'a montré les preuves que mon espion avait travaillé pour Dumbledore tout le temps, répétant chacun des mots prononcés durant nos réunions dans l'autre camp.

Severus déglutit. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, et faisait encore, bien que pas depuis le début. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour se rendre compte qu'il avait pris la mauvaise voie, mais durant ce temps il avait été un véritable Mangemort.

- J'ai décidé de le tuer la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait à moi –il m'avait toujours apporté ses connaissances personnellement, parce que je soupçonnais qu'il y avait quelque part un espion parmi mes forces et que je ne voulais pas révéler toutes mes sources au vieux fou. Je n'ai parlé à personne de mon plan, pas même à Peter, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il a tout découvert. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, il n'est pas venu la fois suivante où je l'ai appelé.

- Que…que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé, bien qu'il commençât lentement à comprendre qui avait été cet espion.

- Parce qu'il a été caché, personne n'a su pour lui. Quand « l'incident » avec les Potter est arrivé, il n'est plus resté personne pour pouvoir le punir. Et quand je suis revenu…Mais tu as déjà vu ça. »Voldemort sourit avec malveillance. » Le traître était Remus Lupin.

Severus déglutit encore plus péniblement qu'avant. Et bien, _ceci_ expliquait pourquoi le loup-garou savait toujours quand il allait être appelé. Si il avait la Marque des Ténèbres lui-même, il pouvait facilement sentir l'appel lui aussi. La question était de savoir comment se faisait-il que Severus ne l'ait jamais vue ? Pouvait-elle être cachée d'une certaine façon ? Et pourquoi ne semblait-il pas souffrir même durant les convocations générales ?

- Alors rappelle-toi de ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à moi », dit Voldemort en souriant de manière diabolique. »Et que parfois, la mort n'est pas la pire des punitions disponibles.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviendrai, my Lord », répondit l'homme aux cheveux sombres. »Je ne vous trahirai jamais, Maître. Je suis vôtre, par mon corps et mon âme. _Qu'il en soit selon_ _votre souhait_ », ajouta-t-il doucement, bien qu'il usât de toute sa force pour empêcher cette pensée d'arriver à la vision mentale de Voldemort.

- Souviens-t'en », gloussa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »Tu peux partir, Severus. Je suis vraiment content de toi.

Et avec un geste d'une main squelettique, il fut renvoyé.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, Severus trouva Remus dormant sur le canapé quand il arriva là-bas. Il était parti raconter à Albus qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et entendu que le directeur avait envoyé Remus se reposer. Après avoir remercié Albus, il était retourné à ses quartiers, trouvant là le loup-garou, dont la fatigue due à la grossesse avait apparemment eu raison de l'inquiétude.

- Remus ? « demanda-t-il doucement, s'asseyant près de la silhouette endormie du loup-garou. »Remus, tu t'es encore endormi. Tu devrais vraiment envisager d'utiliser ton lit, je parie qu'il est cent fois plus confortable de dormir dessus.

- Sale gosse », murmura le loup-garou en clignant des yeux sous l'influence du sommeil. Il semblait encore dormir comme une marmotte, mais il pouvait se réveiller au moindre bruit –un peu comme Severus lui-même. »J'étais inquiet…

- Et bien comme tu le vois, je suis revenu en un seul morceau », répondit Severus, regardant le loup-garou se relever pour s'asseoir. »Et il est toujours « très content » de moi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Remus, inquiet. » Qu'a dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois ?

Le Maître de Potions se força à rester calme tandis qu'il croisait les yeux du loup-garou.

-Il m'a dit qu'autrefois, tu étais Mangemort », dit-il. »Que tu étais un espion pour Dumbledore, comme moi.

Le regard d'ambre se baissa sur le sol, et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Remus.

- C'est vrai », fit-il doucement. « J'étais un espion, mais j'ai ensuite été démasqué, et j'ai dû quitter mon poste.

- Qui t'a sauvé, alors ? »demanda Severus, un peu curieux sur le moment.

Si personne n'avait rien su pour lui, alors comment quelqu'un pouvait-il bien l'avoir averti à l'avance des plans de Voldemort qui voulait le tuer ?

- De façon étrange, c'est Peter », répondit l'homme enceint avec un gloussement amer. « Le rat est venu me trouver, disant qu'il avait surpris deux Mangemorts parlant d'un « espion traître à Voldemort » qui allait être exécuté. Il m'a ô combien supplié de ne pas venir à la prochaine réunion, simplement pour me garder en vie. Je ne me suis jamais demandé la façon dont Voldemort avait découvert ma véritable alliance au début, j'ai juste fait aveuglément confiance à Peter. Cette fois-là, ça m'a sauvé la vie.

- Mais quand les Potter l'ont fait, ça leur a coûté la leur », acheva le Maître de Potions. Puis il dit, plus comme un constat que comme une question : » Tu n'as jamais dit à personne avoir été un espion.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que mes amis me soupçonnaient d'être leur espion à ce moment-là ? « demanda doucement Remus. « Ils croyaient que je m'étais vraiment tourné vers Voldemort pour sauver ma propre peau, ils croyaient que j'étais un véritable Mangemort. Bien sûr ils ne me confiaient pas leurs vies. Je ne voulais pas apparaître encore plus suspect que ce que les autres croyaient du fait que j'étais un loup-garou.

Severus acquiesça lentement, comprenant. Voyant que l'autre homme se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de ça, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le calmer.

- Et comment as-tu caché la Marque ? « demanda-t-il ensuite, gardant précautionneusement son ton doux et apaisant.

- Ce…c'est le travail d'Albus », chuchota Remus. »Non seulement son sortilège la cache, mais il étouffe aussi le lien entre moi et Voldemort. Je peux toujours sentir chaque appel, mais ça ne me fait plus souffrir. Albus a dit que c'est parce que je suis un loup-garou, et que le loup en moi lutte tout le temps contre le lien. Si je n'avais pas cette part de loup, ma Marque serait aussi visible que la tienne.

Encore une fois, Severus hocha la tête.

- Comment sais-tu quand je vais être appelé, alors ? » demanda-t-il. »La plupart des réunions sont privées, et les autres Mangemorts n'y sont pas convoquées.

- C'est simple », soupira l'autre sorcier, ôtant une mèche solitaire de cheveux bruns de son visage, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la faire tomber à nouveau. » Il aime me faire souffrir à chaque occasion disponible, sachant pertinemment que je ne peux pas répondre à l'appel pour stopper la douleur. Ça, et il y a un certain niveau de résonance entre ta Marque et la mienne quand nous sommes suffisamment proches », ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- J'imagine », marmonna Severus. Puis il dit d'un ton plus ferme : »De toute façon, il est grand temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Et dans ton lit, cette fois », ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Remus lui fit un sourire penaud.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »,marmonna –t-il, puis il prit la direction de sa chambre d'un pas ensommeillé.

Secouant la tête, Severus gagna sa propre chambre.

Malgré tout, il resta éveillé sur son lit une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Reconnaître la vérité.

Remus fait un cauchemar très perturbant.


	10. Reconnaître la vérité

**Espérer pour rien. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **je possède très peu.

**NdA: **personne n'a semblé se demander en quoi consiste le cauchemar de Remus. Et bien maintenant vous allez le découvrir. Oh, et le début d'une merveilleuse relation à venir…

**NdT: **encore un chapitre, et je serai obligée de suspendre la traduction faute d'update. Ne m'en voulez donc pas... En attendant, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de "Espérer pour rien" (le 12e, puisque le 11e est déjà au chaud en attente d'être posté), je mettrai deux ou trois petites choses qui devraient vous plaire...

Pour ce chapitre, je vous préviens, c'est dur.

* * *

Espérer pour rien.

Reconnaître la vérité.

2 mois, 2 semaines, 3 jours.

* * *

_Il y avait un enfant dans les bras de Remus, un simple enfant, avec une douce touffe de cheveux noirs au sommet de la petite tête. Il ignorait la façon dont il le savait, mais il était certain que le bébé était le sien, le sien et celui de Severus. Se demandant combien de temps s'était apparemment écoulé mais néanmoins heureux, Remus berçait l'enfant dans ses bras. Au même instant, il se demanda où se trouvait Severus, et quand il reviendrait de là où il était. _

_Pourtant, ce fut alors que son environnement –la zone d'habitation de ses quartiers et ceux de Severus- sembla se dissoudre. Tout disparut dans des ombres profondes, et des silhouettes noires sortirent du sol tout autour de lui. « Des Mangemorts », réalisa-t-il sous le coup de l'horreur quand il vit les masques blancs._

_Ensuite, malgré tout, une silhouette encore plus noire s'approcha pour se tenir devant lui. La silhouette avait des mains blanches et squelettiques, une tête qui ressemblait plus à un crâne, et des yeux rouges diaboliques. _

_-Donne-moi le bébé », commanda une voix cruelle qui le fit frissonner de peur. _

_Remus recula devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-Severus », cria-t-il. »Severus, à l'aide._

_Dans son esprit, il souhaitait désespérément que Severus répondrait, qu'il viendrait et le sauverait lui et leur bébé encore une fois. Bien sûr il viendrait. Severus avait promis de les garder en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Et il tenait toujours ses promesses._

_Tandis qu'il appelait Severus, un des Mangemorts s'avança en effet et s'arrêta devant lui. Remus vit une paire d'yeux obsidienne le fixant à travers le masque blanc et sans expression. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ces deux piscines de ténèbres nocturnes, aucune attention, aucun amour. _

_-Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul », dit une voix froide teintée de malveillance. En l'entendant, le cœur de Remus se remplit de terreur. Il l'avait reconnue, évidemment, c'était la voix de Severus –mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait entendue si froide et sans émotion. » Je vous ai protégés toi et ton bâtard pendant suffisamment longtemps. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous rendiez utiles au moins d'une certaine façon._

_C'est alors que deux mains pâles et minces se levèrent pour s'emparer du bébé. _

_-NON ! », hurla Remus, s'accrochant au bébé de toutes ses forces. _

_Le bébé s'était réveillé et, sentant sa douleur et surpris par le cri, avait commencé à pleurer. Des hurlements stridents retentirent à travers le terrain quand ils commencèrent à se battre pour l'enfant._

_Remus avait enroulé ses bras autour de l'enfant pour le protéger de toute blessure qui pourrait l'atteindre. Pourtant, un sortilège douloureux venu du cercle de Mangemorts le toucha dans le dos, sa prise se desserra. Ça ne dura qu'un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant à Severus pour qu'il frappe et agrippe l'enfant dans ses bras. Oublieux des larmes du loup-garou roulant à présent librement et suppliant pitoyablement, le Maître de Potions lui arracha leur enfant –non, _son_ enfant, pensa Remus, ce n'était pas celui de Severus, ça ne pouvait pas l'être –des bras. Et alors qu'il essayait en vain de tendre le bras pour attraper son enfant, rencontrant seulement d'autres sortilèges qui le jetèrent au sol, Remus vit le bébé être présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres –une vision qu'aucun parent sain d'esprit ne souhaiterait voir. _

_-Excellent, Ssseverusss », siffla Voldemort, accentuant les « s ». » Tu m'as montré la plus grande loyauté. Sssois asssuré que ce sera grandement récompensssé._

_Ses mains squelettiques se cramponnèrent sur l'enfant hurlant comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux trésor au monde. Et pour lui, ça l'était –tout comme Remus –bien que ce fût pour des raisons différentes. Il voulait l'enfant pour le pouvoir, le loup-garou voulait son bébé par amour. _

_-S'il vous plaît, rendez-le moi », supplia Remus, même si il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il voulait simplement garder son bébé en sécurité, il ne faisait rien pour qu'il en soit ainsi._

_-Oh, je crois que non », dit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel. » Vois-tu, j'ai des plans totalement différents pour ta progéniture autrement sans valeur._

_Après cette cruelle annonce, il marcha jusqu'au petit autel de pierre noire tout proche. Pendant qu'il le faisait, deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent et attrapèrent Remus chacun par un bras. Ils le forcèrent à faire quelques pas en avant et ensuite à s'agenouiller devant l'autel. Tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent eux aussi, probablement pour montrer leur respect à ce salaud au visage de serpent. Avec le cœur brisé, Remus remarqua que Severus s'agenouillait aussi. _

_Le loup-garou fut alors forcé de regarder à travers ses yeux voilés de larmes tandis que Voldemort allongeait son magnifique et précieux fils sur l'autel affreux et l'y liait à l'aide de sortilèges variés. Ensuite, la voix déplaisante se changea en un chant menaçant, Voldemort leva une dague noire. La dague et l'autel puaient tous les deux la Magie Noire, faisant frissonner légèrement Remus. _

_Á la fin, pourtant, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva encore plus, et il resserra sa prise sur la dague. Insensible aux hurlements frénétiques de Remus, il l'abattit ensuite sur l'enfant gémissant._

_L'instant suivant, Remus eut le sentiment que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Il regarda simplement tandis que le sang de son enfant bien-aimé coulait sur l'autel, la voix du bébé lui brisant les oreilles dans un dernier hurlement. Voldemort se mit à briller d'un pouvoir complètement nouveau, ses yeux rouges pas encore remplis d'un feu brûlant, et son visage pâle tordu en un sourire de triomphe fou et malveillant. _

_Ensuite il y eut un éclair de lumière, trop intense pour lui permettre de garder les yeux ouverts ou pour voir quoi que ce soit quand il les rouvrit. Après que l'effet aveuglant eut disparu, il leva les yeux sur Voldemort. En voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenir là, évidemment empli d'un nouveau pouvoir et de force, tout ce qu'il voulut faire était de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de pleurer jusqu'à être vide de larmes et de vie. _

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne lui autorisa pourtant pas de terminer ainsi. Au lieu de ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta simplement le cadavre de son bébé de côté, puis il le regarda de ses yeux froids._

_-Très bien », dit-il. »Qu'allons-nous faire de toi à présent, loup-garou ? Tu m'es devenu inutile maintenant que le rituel a été réalisé._

_-My Lord, si je puis me permettre », osa dire un des Mangemorts, et à sa grande horreur Remus reconnut l'homme comme étant Severus. » Si vous n'avez aucune utilité de lui, je pourrais peut-être l'avoir ? Il ne me sera pas plus utile, je dois le reconnaître, mais il peut faire un objet sexuel suffisamment bon pour mes goûts –particulièrement maintenant qu'il n'a plus ce ventre de grossesse ridicule et dégoûtant qui gêne._

_-Vraiment ». Voldemort tourna ses yeux rouges vers Remus, avec une expression calculatrice. » Très bien, Ssseverusss. Tu m'as grandement sssatissfait. Je comblerai ton vœu ; tu peux avoir la bête. » Quand ce fut dit, il se tourna vers ses serviteurs. » Mes loyaux Mangemorts », cria-t-il, »il est temps que nous débarrasssions le monde de cette peste que sssont les Moldus et les Sssang-de-Bourbe. Ce sssoir, nous prenons Poudlard ». C'est de là que partira notre série de victoires._

_Remus n'eut malgré tout pas ce sort-là. Sachant déjà qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant d'ici, il rassembla toutes ses forces et se dégagea de la prise de ceux qui le retenaient. Ensuite, avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se rua ver Voldemort, se préparant à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tuer l'homme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore parcouru la moitié de la distance qu'une voix froide prononça :_

_-Avada Kedavra. _

_Quand le faisceau de lumière émeraude l'approcha, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, tout comme il sut qui l'avait envoyé. Pourtant, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce dont il se souciait, c'était qu'il se trouverait là où était son magnifique fils –il voulait être avec son enfant, et loin de l'homme traître qu'il avait malencontreusement décidé d'aimer._

_Sa dernière pensée consciente avant d'accueillir chaleureusement les ténèbres infinies l'enveloppant était,… »Attendez une minute…Aimer ? »_

* * *

-Remus ! Remus, réveille-toi !

Criant le nom du loup-garou, Severus secouait frénétiquement les épaules de l'homme mince. Il était évident que le Gryffondor était en train de faire un cauchemar, mais il ne se réveillait pas quoi que puisse faire Severus.

Il venait juste de regagner leurs quartiers après le dernier cours de la journée. Il avait trouvé Remus endormi sur le canapé, foudroyé dans les griffes des horreurs que son esprit avait créées pour lui. Et rien de ce à quoi Severus pensa faire ne le réveillait, aucun cri, aucune secousse, rien.

Pourtant, le loup-garou se mit soudainement en position assise. Ses yeux étaient largement écarquillés, et un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était malgré tout bien réveillé, tremblant à cause de son cauchemar. Le remarquant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu es enfin réveillé », dit-il. « Ça faisait un moment que j'essayais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, cependant. Remus le regardait avec une expression d'horreur totale sur le visage. Confus, Severus tenta de tendre une main pour l'apaiser, mais le geste eut pour seule conséquence de faire reculer le loup-garou et de le faire japper de peur. Le Maître de Potions décida alors de rester simplement où il était, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, ne sachant pas pourquoi Remus était effrayé. Ça avait évidemment quelque chose à voir avec son cauchemar –mais en quoi avait-il consisté exactement ?

Il eut bientôt sa réponse.

-Ne m'approche pas, salaud », cria Remus. »Tu ne toucheras pas mon enfant, jamais ! Tu ne le donneras pas à Voldemort.

En criant ça, il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre où -si quelqu'un regardait attentivement- on pouvait à présent remarquer le début peu important d'une bosse due au bébé. Encore quelque temps, et son état ne pourrait plus être dissimulé.

-Remus », fit Severus en se forçant à rester calme, « Remus, écoute-moi. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était juste un cauchemar. Tu sais que je ne travaillerais jamais pour Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais…mais je t'ai vu », sanglota le Gryffondor, les larmes roulant de ses yeux ambrés. » Tu étais là, avec les autres Mangemorts. Et tu…tu me prenais mon bébé et tu le donnais à Voldemort pour qu'il le tue ! Et ensuite tu me tuais.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Remus », soupira le Maître de Potions, » ce 'était pas réel. Essaie de t'en remettre, ne deviens pas hystérique. C'était juste un cauchemar –ce n'était pas réel ? Calme-toi, simplement.

Lentement, les sanglots diminuèrent un peu. Enfin, juste au moment où Severus considéra le loup-garou suffisamment calme pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de lui et qu'il le fit, Remus écarta les bras protégeant son ventre et l'enfant qui s'y trouvait.

-Dé-désolé », bégaya ensuite Remus. » Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Désolé, Severus. J'espère que tu…j'espère que tu n'es pas furieux contre moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Remus », dit doucement Severus. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Remus. Á son grand plaisir, le loup-garou ne se déroba pas et ne montra aucune peur envers lui. C'était vraiment un bon signe. » Ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle je parierai.

-Ne l'appelle pas « une chose », »renifla Remus, essayant en vain d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. « C'est comme si tu parlais d'un objet inanimé quelconque. C'est un enfant –_notre_ enfant. Appelle-le comme ça.

-Alors très bien ». Bougeant sa main sur le ventre plus si plat, Severus dit : » Je ne vous blesserai jamais toi ou notre enfant, Remus, pas plus que je ne permettrai à quelqu'un de vous infliger une quelconque blessure. Ça peut te sembler incroyable, mais j'aime notre bébé ». Sa main s'étendit dans un geste protecteur sur la bosse à peine remarquable sur le ventre du loup-garou, et il acheva : » Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de laisser Voldemort approcher de notre enfant où qu'il soit.

Un autre souffle s'échappa des lèvres du loup-garou.

-Mais qu'en est-il de moi ? »demanda-t-il alors.

-Que veux-tu dire par « qu'en est-il de toi » ? interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils. »J'ai simplement dit que je ne laisserai jamais une blessure vous arriver. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant comme promesse ?

Remus n'abandonna pas pourtant si facilement.

-Tu as dit que tu aimais notre enfant », dit-il, la voix encore un peu tremblante après le cauchemar. »Mais qu'en est-il de moi ?

Au début, Severus fut déconcerté par la question surprenante. Malgré tout, enfin, juste au moment où l'expression de Remus se chargeait de regret pour l'avoir même demandé, il acquiesça lentement.

-Oui », fit-il doucement. »Oui, Remus, je t'aime aussi…De bien plus d'une seule façon.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent mutuellement, les yeux d'ambre rivés à ceux d'obsidienne. Puis finalement, juste à l'instant où ils pensèrent tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, Severus se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Remus dans un baiser doux et hésitant qui lui fut chaleureusement rendu.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **L'aimer.

Á moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose contre ça, je pensais vraiment à quelque chose de doux pour changer…Si je peux le mener à bien, évidemment. Je doute franchement d'être capable d'écrire une chose qui ne soit pas du tout angst.


	11. L'aimer

**Espérer pour rien.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **je possède très peu.

**NdA: **c'est ma tentative de douceur dans cette fic (baisse la tête). Je sais, je sais…

**NdT: **en attendant que Eleonora1 ait updaté sa fic, je dois suspendre sa traduction ici. Désolée... Mais ce n'est que provisoire, rassurez-vous.

Espérer pour rien.

L'aimer.

3 mois, 1 semaine.

Le temps était passé, comme ça arrivait souvent. Tout juste quelques jours plus tôt, une fille de sixième année de Serdaigle avait finalement remarqué que le renflement sur la taille de Remus n'était pas la conséquence d'un quelconque grossissement de sa part. Après que la fille, timide mais certaine de son constat, ait ouvertement félicité un Remus très surpris dans le couloir, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. C'est pourquoi au dîner du soir suivant Dumbledore annonça que oui, le professeur Rogue et monsieur Lupin attendaient en effet un enfant, et depuis lors tout le monde n'avait eu de cesse de les féliciter. Ou plutôt de féliciter Remus et lancer à Severus des regards étranges, mais c'était le geste qui comptait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, trois mois et une semaine après la nuit horrifiante qui avait changé leurs vies une bonne fois pour toutes, Remus et Severus se trouvaient dans une pièce bien particulière de leurs quartiers partagés. Elle se trouvait entre leurs chambres et pour le moment, il n'y avait pas du tout de meubles dans la pièce, seulement les murs de pierre nue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais déjà commencer à décorer la nursery », dit sèchement Severus. »Je veux dire, il reste encore presque six mois avant que le bébé ne naisse ! Quelle raison avons-nous de nous dépêcher ? Tu as simplement le temps de changer une dizaine de fois d'avis avant la naissance.

Remus le fixa du regard.

- C'est évident que tu ne comprends rien », se fâcha-t-il. » Bien sûr que je veux que la nursery soit prête en avance ! C'est là que va vivre notre enfant ! C'est vraiment important, Severus, ça l'est au moins pour moi. J'aime notre enfant, et je veux seulement le meilleur pour notre bébé ». Posant ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, il regarda Severus avec des yeux voilés par les larmes. » Tu n'aimes pas notre enfant aussi ? »gémit-il. » Ou ne m'aimes-tu simplement pas ?

Severus résista héroïquement à l'envie de lever les yeux au plafond. Non seulement ça aurait été incroyablement impoli, mais il doutait de sortir vainqueur si il commençait à se battre avec son amant déséquilibré hormonalement. Remus était _dangereux_ durant ses changements d'humeur, comme il l'avait souvent et douloureusement pu le remarquer.

Alors au lieu de rouler des yeux, il se contenta de prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que j'aime notre enfant », dit-il, » et bien sûr que je t'aime aussi. Mais essaie de me comprendre, Remus. Le bébé n'est pas en moi ; donc je ne peux pas avoir le même lien avec lui ou elle que celui que tu partages avec lui. Pour toi, c'est une réalité quotidienne que, dans quelque temps, il y aura une troisième personne ici. Pourtant, moi j'ai à peine plus que de simples promesses et des allusions à ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment de _preuves_. C'est pour ça que ça m'est un peu difficile de voir la nécessité de décorer la nursery.

Remus renifla et le regarda à nouveau.

- Ça doit être la pire excuse que j'aie jamais entendue », murmura-t-il. Ensuite, il étreignit simplement Severus et retourna son attention à ce qu'elle était, à savoir la nursery vide. » Je crois que jaune très clair sera la meilleure couleur pour les murs », dit-il. » Qu'en penses-tu ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- J'aurais dit simplement blanc, mais je te laisserai décider », fit-il. « Du moment que ce n'est pas rose, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux. Pourtant », ajouta-t-il fermement quand il remarqua une lueur un peu espiègle dans les yeux de Remus, « je ne supporterai pas la moindre licorne, le moindre canard, nounours, ou n'importe quelle autre créature sur les papiers peints. Pas le moindre, ou je peins entièrement la chambre en noir et je la laisse comme ça. Tu me comprends ?

- Bien entendu », fit Remus d'un air penaud. « Je n'y ai même jamais pensé.

Le loup-garou avait cédé trop facilement, et Severus le savait. Il devrait payer ça plus tard, mais il s'y était déjà préparé. Rien n'était gratuit, spécialement si vous étiez en relation avec Remus Lupin. Severus ne savait pas si c'était les hormones ou un trait naturel, mais le loup-garou pouvait se montrer encore plus sournois que n'importe quel Serpentard si il le voulait. Le Maître des Potions s'était toujours cru le maître dans l'art de jouer sur la culpabilité et le sens du devoir des gens, mais il avait été forcé de revenir sur sa décision. Quelques larmes et des paroles accusatrices, et Remus pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi par culpabilité. Lui, le directeur de Serpentard, l'invincible !

Et bien sûr, Albus l'avait remarqué. Le vieux chauve ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit, le taquinant tout le temps à ce propos, au contraire. Enfin…tous les autres avaient gardé le silence jusque ici. Severus pouvait seulement se demander combien de temps ça durerait. Bientôt même les élèves perdraient tout le respect qu'ils avaient pour lui, et commenceraient à le taquiner là-dessus aussi !

…en fait, c'était vraiment très peu probable. Ils avaient bien trop peur de lui pour faire une chose pareille. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa donc Remus jouer avec ses plans et se rendit à son bureau. Il avait une pile de copies à noter ainsi que quelques cours à préparer. D'un autre côté, il avait le sentiment que Remus préférerait gérer toute cette organisation et y penser en paix. Il ne serait qu'un intrus.

C'est pourquoi l'heure suivante trouva Severus dans son bureau, la pile de copies notées s'élevant progressivement. Il était si concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua même pas des pas silencieux s'approcher. Puis quelqu'un enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il était accueilli par un loup-garou enceint et très joyeux.

- Mon cher, cher Severus », dit Remus dans un sourire. » N'es-tu pas supposé être sur tes gardes tout le temps ?

- Pas dans mes propres quartiers », répondit Severus. »Ici je m'attends à être vraiment en sécurité ». Levant un sourcil, il ajouta. » Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à être attaqué par un loup-garou ici.

Remus se mit simplement à rire.

- Je t'aime comme ça », fit-il doucement. »Humain, je veux dire. Libre. En public, tu es toujours si maître de toi. Je crois que si ton visage était paralysé, personne ne verrait la différence à moins que tu n'aies à parler.

- Je dois être comme ça », répondit le Maître de Potions.

Remus n'avait toujours pas retiré ses bras de ses épaules, et Severus trouva qu'il aimait cette sensation. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait.

- Oui, à cause de ton espionnage et tout ça », fit Remus, s'agenouillant à présent à côté de la chaise. « Je crois pourtant que tout le travail et aucun jeu font de Severus un garçon ennuyeux.

Le Serpentard leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil.

- As-tu des suggestions pour corriger ça ?

Au même moment, Remus se pencha, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Attrape-moi ! » s'exclama le loup-garou avant de se ruer hors de la pièce.

Secouant la tête, Severus le suivit.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre étant donné leurs quartiers relativement petits, il trouva bientôt Remus. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait dû chercher, de toute façon. Le loup-garou se tenait au milieu du salon, souriant. S'approchant de lui, Severus marmonna « Attrapé », puis il l'embrassa.

Remus gémit un peu et commença à répondre à son baiser, drapant ses bras autour de la taille mince de l'autre sorcier, la bosse causée par le bébé entre eux. Severus aussi passa ses bras autour de l'autre homme, bien qu'une de ses mains se mît bientôt à errer jusqu'aux cheveux sable et gris. Son autre main descendit un peu, se posant en bas du dos de Remus.

Remus ne fit pourtant aucun de ces gestes. Il agrippa le poignet de Severus d'un air déterminé et le fit glisser autour de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'avant. Là, sous le renflement du ventre de l'homme enceint, Severus trouva un autre renflement. C'était agréable, oui, mais surprenant. Il rompit le baiser et éloigna sa main de la prise de Remus, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

- Tu ne me désires pas ? »demanda doucement le loup-garou.

Les yeux ambrés avaient l'air surpris.

- Es-tu sûr de ça ? » demanda gentiment Severus. « Ne te méprends pas. Je te désire. Le fait que tu sois enceint te rend seulement encore plus magnifique à mes yeux. Malgré tout, je ne veux te mettre la pression en rien. Si tu n'es ne serait-ce qu'un peu incertain pour continuer, je m'arrêterai.

Pourtant Remus lui lança un regard rempli d'amour.

- Non, Severus », dit-il ,» ne t'arrête pas. Mon loup te fait totalement confiance, et je pourrais à peine faire autrement. De quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le supporterais pas, mais je n'aurais pas peur de toi. Jamais.

Là-dessus, Severus se pencha et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. Bientôt la chaleur augmenta, et ils commencèrent à s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements. Severus ouvrant le chemin, ils atterrirent finalement dans la chambre du Maître de Potions, où ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

…Et à partir de là, les choses progressèrent plutôt rapidement.

**Prochain chapitre: **

Les choses ne se passent jamais aussi régulièrement que Severus le souhaiterait.

**Note de la traductrice: l'auteur ayant perdu les chapitres écrits, cette fic est suspendue pour une durée indéterminée.**


End file.
